Degrassi: New Beginnings Season 1
by degrassilover16
Summary: It's Jack and Isabella's time to shine at Degrassi. But can they get through all the drama in there life? This season of Degrassi: New Beginnings will tackle some big issues; ranging from pregnancy to drug abuse. Don't miss a single episode. Degrassi: It's About To Get Real!
1. Charactes

Main Characters

**Freshmen**

Dakota Goyo as Jack Simpson: the emo gay guy whose lost.

Cierra Ramirez as Isabella Jones: the preppy girl and Jack's best friend.

Shealeigh as JaneLeah "Jane" Forter: the nice girl who gets some shocking news.

Cameron Boyce as Nathan Ryan: the playwrite and a teen who will do anything to be popular.

Michael Grant as Gabriel "Gabe"Benson: the jock.

Leah Lewis as Lea Chen: the new girl who wants friends.

Gracie Dzienny as Ashley Eppton: the girl with a dark past.

Brandon Tyler Rusell as Gary Haylinn: the bisexual guy who will do anything to get what he wants.

**Adults**

Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson-Mason: Jack's sister who has a lot on her plate.

Shane Kipple as Spinner Mason: Emma's husband who has to mature at a fast rate.

Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash: the consular.

Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi: the history teacher.

Recurring Cast

**Students**

Saorise Ronan as Jessica Bates**:** the queen bee, cheer caption. **(Grade 11)**

Alyson Stoner as Bella Mark**: **Jessica's follower. **(Grade 11)**

Elle Fanning as Harrit Lewis**:** a stoner. **(Grade 10)**

Joel Courtney as Mark Monroe**:** a stoner. **(Grade 10)**

Melissa Benoist as Jamie Homes: a homophobic mean girl. **(Grade 9)**

Matreya Fedor as Alyson Lee: Jamie's side kick. **(Grade 9)**

Alexander Gould as Alex Callins: the jerk who gets all the girls. **(Grade 9)**

Jack Short as Samuel Eppton: Ashley's brother. **(Grade 5)**

**Adults**

Cassie Steele as Manny Hogart: an actress who helps Emma with her problems, married to Jay.

Jake Epsten as Craig Manning: a famous musician coming back home for Ellie.

Nina Dobrev as Mia Jonas**:** Isabella's mom.

Chad Michael Murry as Ronan Martin**: **the sexy new principle.

Samuel Chu as Chad Chen**: **Lea's older brother.


	2. Tears In Heaven (1)

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Jack is in the back seat of the car. Snake is driving with Spike in the passenger seat.)_

Snake: Jack you need to start acting more mature and not disobey us when we tell you to do something!

Jack: Yep.

_(Spike sighs)_

Spike: We never had this much drama with Emma.

Jack: Emma, Emma, Emma! Will you shut up for two damn seconds about Emma!

Snake: Will you not act so childish?

Jack: Will you not be an ass whole?!

Spike: Don't talk to you father like that!

Jack: Well stop comparing me to Emma; I've got that all my life from you guys. I'm nothing like that tree hugging freak, okay?

_(Snake and Spike turn around and look at Jack, not paying any attention to the road.) _

Snake: Stop talking bad about your sister. We are just tired of you rebelling against us!

_(Snake and Spike run through a red light. A big truck drives in front of them.) _

Jack: Dad look out!

_(Their car hits the truck.)_

**Opening**

**Sub Plot- Jane/Gabe **

_(Jane and Gabe are talking at Gabe's house.)_

Gabe: Well after our date tonight I was kind of hoping we could go back to your house and you know.

Jane: Have…sex?

Gabe: Yeah.

Jane: I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm ready.

Gabe: Come on, Jane, we've been dating for six months now. I can' handle all this stop and go.

Jane: I'm just scared.

Gabe: Of what?

_(Jane looks down at the floor.)_

Jane: That you'll leave me after you get what you want.

Gabe: What, you think I just wanted to date you so I could have sex with you?

Jane: Well…yeah kinda.

Gabe: No, Jane, I started dating you because I like you. I promise I'll be with you forever.

Jane: Really?

Gabe: Really.

Jane: Do I have to give you an answer now?

Gabe: No, you can think about it. I don't want to presser you into something you're not ready for.

Jane: Thanks.

Gabe: You're welcome.

_(Gabe and Jane kiss.)_

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Ambulances arrive to the scene of the accident. Paramedics find Jack in the car; they carry him to the back of the ambulance.)_

Jack: What the hell happened?

Paramedic: You got a concussion from the car accident.

Jack: Am I alright?

Paramedic: You seem to be okay.

Jack: What about my parents?

Paramedic: I'm not sure. You'll find out when we get you to the hospital.

Jack: Did you guys call Emma? My sister?

Paramedic: Yes.

Jack: Okay….

_(The ambulance doors close and they drive away.)_

**Sub Plot- Jane/Gabe **

_(Jane is at Isabella's house.)_

Isabella: What's the problem?

Jane: I tried calling Jack but he didn't answer. I really need to talk to one of you.

Isabella: Yeah he's not answering my calls either, what do you need to talk about?

_(Jane sits down on Isabella's bed.)_

Jane: Gabe wants to take our relationship to the next level.

Isabella: Meaning?

Jane: He wants to have sex.

Isabella: Oh, really? Well are you gonna do it?

Jane: I don't know. I'm scared what if he leaves me or what if I get a STD?

Isabella: Well you don't have to worry about getting a STD you'll be Gabe's first. But… what did he say to you?

Jane: He said we were going to be together forever.

Isabella: Then take a chance. Do it. We've known Gabe forever and he's never been one to lie. Well not to his friends at least.

Jane: But what if we do have sex then we break up and our friendship gets awkward.

Isabella: Jane, stop asking so many what if. Just live in the moment.

Jane: So you think I should?

Isabella: Yes. Do it.

Jane: Okay….I'm going to.

Isabella: Just make sure you use protection. You don't wanna end up like my mom.

Jane: That's so mean.

_(Jane and Isabella laugh.)_

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Jack is sitting in a hospital bed. Emma walks in)_

Emma: What happen to mom and dad?

Jack: They were yelling at me and then they didn't stop for a red light and they hit a car. It's my entire fault!

Emma: No it's not. There be okay, trust me.

Jack: But what if there not?

_(The paramedic walks in.)_

Paramedic: Are you Emma Nelson-Mason?

Emma: Yes.

Paramedic: Okay, may I speak to you in the hallway?

Emma: Whatever you need to say to me you can say it in front my brother.

Jack: My parents are okay right?

Paramedic: We have some bad news for the both of you.

Jack: _(Hysterical) _My parents are okay right?

Paramedic: When the accident happened, the airbags were not working. So when your parent's hit the glass in the car, the collision killed them. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your parents are dead.

Jack: What? No they can't be!

Paramedic: They lost too much blood. I'm sorry.

_(Emma starts to cry.)_

Jack: I'm the reason the accident happened! If I only listen to them, they would have still been alive. I wish I died instead of them!

Emma: Don't say that Jack! It's not your fault.

Paramedic: Do you have any other relatives that can take care of you?

Emma: I can.

Paramedic: Okay, I'll let you two talk.

_(Emma hugs Jack crying.)_

**Sub Plot: Jane/Gabe**

_(Gabe and Jane are sitting in The Dot.)_

Jane: We can.

Gabe: We can?

_(Jane leans over the table and whispers to Gabe.)_

Jane: Have sex.

_(Jane smiles, Gabe looks at her excited.) _

Gabe: Really?

Jane: Yeah, I'm ready as long as you are.

Gabe: I've been ready for ever.

_(Gabe smiles at Jane.)_

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Jack walks into Emma's and Spinner's house.)_

Spinner: Hey buddy.

Jack: Hi….Is my room still clean?

Spinner: Yep.

Jack: I'm going up there.

_(Jack walks up to his room and lies down on his bed. He pulls out his phone and calls Isabella.) _

Isabella: Why haven't you answered my calls? I was starting to think you died.

Jack: Izzy, I really need to talk to you.

Isabella: What's happened?

_(Jack starts to cry.)_

Jack: My mom and dad got into a car accident today.

Isabella: Are they okay?

Jack: No, they died.

Isabella: Oh my god, Jack. I'm so sorry.

Jack: Can you can come over?

Isabella: Yeah. Are you at Emma's?

_(Jack wipes away his tears.)_

Jack: Yeah.

Isabella: Okay, I'll see you in a few.

Jack: Okay bye.

_(Jack hangs up his phone.)_

**Sub Plot: Jane/Gabe**

_(Jane and Gabe are kissing on Jane's bed, Jane pulls away feeling uncomfortable.) _

Gabe: It's okay.

_(Jane looks into Gabe's eyes and starts to kiss him again. Gabe pulls away and starts to unbutton Jane's shirt. She looks uncomfortable.) _

Jane: Do you have the condom?

_(Gabe opens his wallet and looks for a condom but can't find one. He looks up and smiles at Jane.)_

Gabe: Yep, right here.

Jane: Okay.

_(Gabe starts to kiss Jane again.)_

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Jack is sitting on his bed crying, he looks over at his bed-stand and see's a pair of scissors__**.**__ He picks them up and starts to cut into his skin. Getting deeper and deeper, Isabella knocks on his door.)_

Jack: Hold on.

_(Jack hides the scissors and runs into the bathroom and washes off the blood around his wrist he pulls his selves all the way down and answers the door.) _

Jack: Hey

**….To Be Continued….**


	3. Tears In Heaven (2)

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Isabella walks into Jack's room and sits down on his bed.)_

Isabella: Hey Jack how are you holding up?

Jack: I'm fine.

Isabella: You didn't sound fine on the phone.

Jack: Well I'm okay now, Izzy.

Isabella: Jack, don't try to hide you feelings just come out and say it.

Jack: What am I suppose to say?

Isabella: How you feel.

Jack: Izzy! I've already told you how I feel I'm fine!

Isabella: Okay, well I for sure wouldn't feel fine after losing my parents.

Jack: Are you sure about that?

_(Isabella looks up at Jack shocked.)_

Isabella: What's that suppose to mean?

Jack: You don't even have a mom, Izzy, she's always gone. Paris, England, so on. She could care less about you! And then your dad, lets see he's a stupid low...

_(Isabella cuts Jack off.)_

Isabella: Look, Jack, I know you're hurting right now but you don't need to take your anger out on me.

Jack: Get out!

Isabella: What?

Jack: Get out!

_(Isabella gets up from Jack's bed and walks out of his room.)_

**Sub Plot- Marco/Ellie**

_(Marco walks out of the kitchen with some popcorn, he sits down on his love seat next to Ellie.)_

Marco: I'm so glad you moved back.

Ellie: I'm glad too.

Marco: Why did you move back? And since when were you a consular?

Ellie: Well see after my journalism career in LA failed I decided that I wanted help people...become a consular or something. So I went back to school and after I graduated I decided what better to counsel at then Degrassi?

Marco: Well I'm just glad my best friend is here.

Ellie: Speaking about best friends how's Paige doing?

Marco: You were in LA didn't you talk to her?

Ellie: Yeah once or twice.

Marco: I still haven't talked to her since the whole Hollywood thing.

Ellie: Marco, you still haven't forgiven her?

Marco: Let's just watch the movie.

_(Marco turns on the movie.)_

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Emma walks into Jack's room.)_

Emma: The funeral is tomorrow.

Jack: What, why is it so soon?

Emma: Dad made plans for his funeral when he had cancer and mom made plans last year.

Jack: No, I'm not ready. It's too soon.

Emma: Jack, it will be okay. Me and you, we'll get through this together.

Jack: No, Emma, I don't want to get through anything with you!

_(Emma walks up to Jack and tries to hug him.)_

Jack: Don't touch me!

Emma: Jack, just calm down.

Jack: I can't deal with this now, I can't deal with you!

_(Jack walks out of his room.)_

Emma: Jack, where are you going?

Jack: Away from here!

Emma: Jack, please just come back and we can talk this through.

Jack: No I'm done talking!

_(Spinner walks out of his and Emma's room.)_

Spinner: Hey bud what's wrong?

Jack: Nothing I'm just done with everyone trying to talk to me!

_(Jack runs out of the house. Emma starts to run after him but Spinner grabs him.)_

Spinner: He'll come back.

Emma: I'm just worried about him.

Spinner: Maybe he just needs some alone time for right now. If he's not back by morning we can call Izzy, Jane and Gabe and have them look for him and try to talk to him.

Emma: Okay.

**Sub Plot- Marco/Ellie**

_(The next day, Marco and Ellie are standing in front of Degrassi.)_

Marco: Wow I can't believe were back at Degrassi.

Ellie: Yeah as teachers. Well you're a teacher I'm not.

Marco: Where's the new principle?

Ellie: I have no idea he said be here by 12:30. It's way past 12:30.

Marco: Did you hear about Mr. Simpson?

Ellie: Yeah I can't imagine what Emma's going though right now.

_(A car pulls up to Degrassi, a man gets out of it.)_

Ronan: Sorry I'm late.

_(Marco and Ellie look at each other smiling.)_

Marco and Ellie: It's okay.

_(Ronan walks in to Degrassi.)_

Marco: He's so cute!

Ellie: And straight.

Marco: What? No he's not.

Ellie: Really? Wanna make a bet?

Marco: Okay.

Ellie: If he's gay I'll grade all your students papers for a week and if he's not you do all my paperwork for a week.

Marco: Deal.

_(Ronan walks out to them.)_

Ronan: You two coming?

Marco: Yeah.

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Gabe walks into Jack's parent's house and up to Jack's room. He finds Jack siting on his bed crying.)_

Gabe: Jack.

Jack: Gabe? What are you doing here?

Gabe: Emma has Jane, me and Izzy looking everywhere for you.

Jack: How did you know I would be here?

Gabe: I don't know I just know you.

_(Jack smiles.)_

Gabe: So how are you feeling?

Jack: Sad, and kinda bitchy. I treated everyone like shit yesterday; Emma and Izzy probably hate me.

Gabe: No one hates you, Jack, you're going through a lot. I think we all understand.

_(Jack smiles at Gabe again.)_

Gabe: Come on, Jack. We need to get you ready for the funeral.

Jack: I'm not going.

Gabe: What? Jack you have to their your parents.

Jack: I just can't go.

_(Gabe looks at Jack worried.)_

**Sub Plot- Marco/Ellie**

_(Marco and Ronan are unstacking chairs.)_

Ronan: Thanks for helping me get Degrassi ready for the school year.

Marco: Welcome...so you seeing anyone?

Ronan: I was until today. That's kind of why I was late.

Marco: Oh whats his name?

Ronan: Her name was Beth.

Marco: Oh so your straight?

Ronan: Bi.

Marco: What?

Ronan: I'm bisexual.

_(Marco smiles.)_

Marco I'll be right back.

_(Marco runs to find Ellie.)_

Marco: Guess what!

Ellie: What?

Marco: He's bi.

Ellie: Wait? So who wins?

Marco: Oh I don't know...It's a tie?

Ellie: Okay, well you can have him.

Marco: Yeah I don't think that would be a good idea.

Ellie: Why not?

Marco: He's my boss.

Ellie: Oh I see where your coming from.

_(Marco and Ellie laugh.)_

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Isabella and Jane walk into Jack's room.)_

Isabella: Hey, Jack.

Jane: Hi.

Jack: Hey.

Jane: Come on Jack we need to go, the funeral's starting in an hour.

Jack: I'm not going.

Jane: What?

Jack: I just can't, okay?

Isabella: Jack...you have to.

Jack: No I don't have to do anything I don't want to.

Isabella: But Jack there your parents.

_(Jack gets up from his bed.)_

Jack: Why can't any of you understand! I don't want to go. I can't go knowing I'm the reason they died! If I would only listen they would still be here right now! _(Jack starts to cry.)_ If I wasn't so stupid they would be here!

Isabella: Jack it's not your fault.

Jack: Yes it is!

_(Jack runs out of his room and out of the house.)_

**Sub Plot- Marco/Ellie**

_(Marco drives up to Ellie's house.)_

Marco: Well see you late.

Ellie: Yep, Marco I really missed you when I was in LA.

Marco: I missed you too.

Ellie: Lets always be best friends.

Marco: Um yeah duh.

_(Ellie smiles and closes Marco's car door, Marco drives away.)_

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Two hours later, Jack is at The Dot, Isabella walks in.)_

Isabella: Hi, Jack.

Jack: Sorry about last night and today, sorry about everything. I don't know why my emotions have been so up and down lately.

Isabella: It's because your dealing.

Jack: What?

Isabella: Your dealing with your parent death.

Jack: Can you guys take me.

Isabella: Where?

Jack: To where there berried?

_(The scene switches to Jack holding flowers in his hands, Isabella, Jane and Gabe are behind him.)_

Jack: I can't believe my parents are really dead...

Isabella: I know it's hard but well get through this together.

Jane: Yeah, Jack, you have us.

_(Jack walks towards two graves and goes down to his knees)_

Jack: I'll always remember them.

Gabe: Everyone will.

Isabella: Everyone loved your parents Jack.

Jane: Yeah you had the cool parents all your friends wanted to be around them.

Jack: Yeah, they were pretty cool.

_(Emma, Spinner, Joey, Caitlyn, Manny, Jay and Mia walk over to Jack, Gabe, Jane and Isabella.)_

Joey: Hey buddy how's it going?

Jack: Not so good.

_(Jack starts to cry, Joey hugs him.)_

Joey: I know how you feel, Jack. You feel like nothing will ever be the same, like you can't go.

Jack: Yeah that's exactly how I feel.

Joey: I felt that way when my wife died. But trust me it will get better with time.

Caitlyn: It will be okay, Jack.

_(Jack looks down at his cuts.)_

Jack: I know it will.


	4. Fall For Anything

**Main Plot- Isabella/Jane**

_(Buses and cars drive in the parking lots. Student start coming out, Emma's car roll's up. Gabe, Isabella, Jane and Jack come out of the car.)_

Emma: Have a good day guys.

Isabella: Will do, Emma, thanks for driving us.

Emma: Your welcome sweetie.

_(Emma smiles and drives away. Gabe stands on the steps of Degrassi.)_

Gabe: I can't believe were finally in high school!

_(Jane runs up next to him.)_

Jane: I can't believe that my boyfriend got a spot on the ninth grade football team!

Gabe: And my girlfriend will be there every game cheering me on.

Jane: Izzy will too.

_(Isabella smiles. Jack looks up at them.)_

Jack: I'm going to go find my home room.

_(Jack walks away from them, looking sad.)_

Isabella: I'm kinda worried about him.

Gabe: Yeah I know what you mean.

Jane: We just need to give him time to get over his parents death. You can't just get over something like that super quick.

Isabella: I know but all the mood swigs he's been having. One minute he loves us then the next he hates us. You never know what to expect with him anymore.

Gabe: Oh guys he'll be fine lets not let this ruin our first day of high school. Come on you guys need to go sign up for cheer before a whole bunch of ugly girls with no talent beat you to it.

_(Isabella laughs; Jane, Isabella and Gabe walk into Degrassi.)_

**Sub Plot- Lea**

_(Lea walks into Degrassi, she walks up to Nathan.)_

Lea: Uh, hi can you tell me where Mr. Hudson's class is?

Nathan: Yeah I have him you can follow me.

Lea: Thanks.

Nathan: No problem. So where are you from? I haven't seen you before. I'm Nathan by the way.

Lea: Oh, I just moved here from China. My name Lea.

Nathan: Oh that's cool. I've always wanted to go there.

Lea: It's not as fun as it seems...

Nathan: What do you mean?

Lea: Nothing...

_(Nathan smiles and walks into a room.)_

Nathan: Well here's Mr. Hudson's room.

Lea: Thanks. You can go now...hang out with all your friends.

Nathan: Friends that I don't have?

Lea: You don't have any friends?

Nathan: I have one and her name is Ashley.

Lea: Oh, I know how you feel.

Nathan: Huh?

Lea: At my old school, in China, I had no friends and everyone made fun of me because I was the weird nerdy girl. But here at Degrassi it will be different I'll make some friends.

Nathan: Yeah it's not as easy as it seems.

_(Nathan smiles at her, Ashley walks in.)_

Ashley: Hi, Nate, sorry I'm late.

Nathan: It's okay. _(Pointing at Lea)_ this is Lea. She's new here.

_(Ashley trunes around to look at Lea, Ashley see's Lea and smiles. Lea looks up at Ashley and smiles.)_

Ashley: Hi...I'm um Ashley.

Lea: Lea. I'm Lea.

_(Ashley and Lea smile at each other.)_

**Main Plot- Isabella/Jane**

_(Isabella and Jane are at cheer tryouts.)_

Jessica: Okay the two girls who get called back are Isabella Jones and JaneLeah Forter. Everyone else can go. Better luck next time _(under her breath)_ losers.

Bella: Okay girls, there's only one spot left.

Jessica: Yeah so you two will compete for it.

Isabella: Wait...there's only one spot left?

Jessica: Um isn't that what we said. This is why ninners shouldn't be on the team.

Isabella: Sorry.

Bella: Take a washroom break or something. Then when you guys come back we'll go over some more things.

_(Isabella and Jane walk out of the gym.)_

Isabella: Well there about the two nicest girls ever.

Jane: I know right there totally my new best friend.

_(Jean and Isabella smile.)_

Jane: Let's play far okay? I don't want this to ruin are friendship.

Isabella: Okay, pinkie promise.

_(Isabella and Jane lock pinkies and start to laugh, Jane start to walk towards the washroom.)_

Isabella: Wait, I have to go get a pad. You need one?

Jane: No I haven't started yet.

Isabella: Huh, that's weird we usually start around the same time.

_(Jane shrugs, Isabella walks into the gym and over hears Jessica and Bella talking.)_

Jessica: Mia Jones is amaze balls! I have her whole fashion line.

Bella: Who doesn't love her?

Jessica: You know that Isabella girl kinda looks like Mia and they have the same last name...Doesn't Mia have a daughter named Isabella?

Bella: No her daughters named Jen or something.

Jessica: If only she was Mia's daughter. She would so be on cheer.

_(Isabella smiles.)_

**Sub Plot- Lea**

_(Lea is walking in the mall, two girls walk up to her.)_

Jamie: Hey new girl.

Lea: Me?

Alyson: Yeah you're the only new girl here.

_(Lea smiles.)_

Alyson: You need to hang with us.

Lea: Okay.

Jamie: Yeah we can show you the ropes to Degrassi. Were in grade ten your only a ninner right?

Lea: Ninner?

Alyson: Ninth grader.

Lea: Yeah I'm a ninner then.

Alyson: Good, you're not lisbo right?

Jamie: Ew, those people creep me out.

Alyson: There nasty.

Lea: No. I'm not gay, what they do make me sick.

_(Lea fakes a smile.)_

Alyson: I think were gonna like you.

**Main Plot- Isabella/Jane**

Jessica: Okay you can leave now the results will be up tomorrow.

_(Jane smiles and grabs her gym bag.)_

Jane: You coming?

Isabella: Yeah in a min. I have to use the washroom again.

Jane: Okay I'll be out in the car with my mom. Try and hurry I'm super hungry and really want some McDonalds.

_(Jane walks out of the gym, Isabella watches her leave. She walks up to Jessica and Bella.)_

Isabella: Hey.

Bella: What do you want?

Isabella: I over heard you guys talking about how you love Mia Jones.

Jessica: So what?

Isabella: Well I'm her daughter.

_(Isabella smiles.)_

Jessica: OMG, I told you she had a kid named Isabella!

Isabella: Yeah I just wanted to tell you. I'm not using this as a way to get on cheer or anything I just wanted to tell you I could get her autograph for you two.

_(Isabella walks away smiling.)_

**Sub Plot- Lea**

_Dear Diary,_

_I made some friends today...Haha that's funny. Friends. I don't think I've used the words I've made some friends today. There's just one thing I can't be me around them. They hate gay people. Just like all the kids at my old school. But I have to make friends this time. My parents moved houses so I could make friends. I can't let them down again. I have to be straight Lea. I can do it. Right? _

**Main Plot- Isabella/Jane**

_(Isabella and Jane walk into Degrassi.)_

Isabella: You ready?

Jane: Yes, let's go look.

_(Jane and Isabella walk up to see who made it on cheer.)_

Isabella: Oh my god I made it!

Jane: Yeah you did Izzy!

Isabella: Your not mad that I did and you didn't?

Jane: No we both tried are best but they thought you were better.

Isabella: _(fake smiling)_ Yeah we both tried are best.

_(Jane hugs Isabella.)_

Jane: I'm so happy for you, I know you really wanted this!

Isabella: Thanks...

**Sub Plot- Lea**

_(Lea is eating lunch outside alone. Jamie and Alyson walk up to her.)_

Alyson: Hey you lying dirt bag!

_(Lea looks up.)_

Jamie: We did some research on you yesterday. You didn't come from China. You came from Bardell and you got bullied there because your a fucking dike!

Alyson: You know what we do to lairs and lesbians?

_(Jamie grabs Lea by the hair and throws her down on the cement.)_

Lea: Stop!

_(Alyson starts to kick her, Nathan and Ashley run over to Lea.)_

Ashley: Leave her alone!

_(Ashley pushes Alyson away from Lea.)_

Alyson: Don't make us teach you teach you a lesson again.

_(Alyson spits in Ashley's face, her and Jamie walk away.)_

Ashley: Are you okay?

Lea: Yeah.

Nathan: Come on lets take you to the nurse.

Lea: You don't have to do this guys.

Ashley: That's what friends are for.

_(Lea smiles.)_

Lea: Friends?

Ashley: Yeah were your friends.

**Main Plot- Isabella/Jane**

_(Jane and Isabella walk up to Jack and Gabe at lunch.)_

Jane: Izzy got the spot in cheer.

Jack: Congrats.

Gabe: Aw sorry babe.

Jane: No it's fine we both tried are best. Right Izzy?

Isabella: Yeah.

_(Isabella fakes a smile.)_

Jane: But Izzy was better then me there's always next year.


	5. Gives You Hell

**Main Plot- Jack/Gary **

_(Jack, Jane and Isabella walk into Degrassi.)_

Isabella: Are you sure you should sign up for the school musical?

Jack: Yeah why wouldn't I? I've always sign up for musicals, since grade 7, and I always get the lead roles.

_(Isabella, Jane and Jack walk to Isabella's locker.) _

Isabella: Yeah I know but, your parents just died. What if it's too much pressure?

Jack: Izzy, it was over three weeks ago, don't worry I'm totally over it.

_(Jack fakes a smile and walks up to the signup sheet; Isabella and Jane stand at Isabella's locker.) _

Isabella: It hasn't even been a month yet.

Jane: People deal with death in their own way.

Isabella: Yeah, I guess. Well I'll see you guys, I have to go find Bella and Jessica.

Jane: Kay bye.

_(Isabella walks away, Jane walks up to Jack.)_

Jack: Well if you would excuse me I have to go to the washroom.

_(Jack walks into the washroom and looks around to see if anyone else is in there. When he sees no one else is in there he pulls out a knife and starts to cut.)_

**Sub Plot- Emma**

_(Emma is in the washroom vomiting, Spinner walks in, she quickly puts something in her pocket.)_

Spinner: Are you okay?

Emma: Yeah I'm fine I just probably ate something bad last night.

Spinner: Okay well do you need to see the doctor?

Emma: No, I'll be fine but can you make me some mint tea?

Spinner: Yeah babe.

_(Spinner leaves the bathroom. Emma pulls out a pregnancy test. The results are positive, Emma starts to cry.)_

Emma: No, no, no.

_(Emma pulls out her phone and calls the doctors.)_

Emma: Hi I need to make an appointment. Emma Nelson-Mason. Yes. Okay, 12:30? Yes that's fine.

_(Emma hangs up and whips away her tears. She walks into the kitchen.)_

Spinner: Here's some tea for my honey.

Emma: _(smiling) _Thanks.

_(Emma starts to drink the tea.)_

Spinner: Everything okay?

Emma: Yeah, why?

Spinner: It looks like you've been crying.

Emma: Nope my eyes were just watering, side effects of vomiting.

_(Emma smiles)_

Spinner: Okay just making sure your okay.

Emma: Yep, everything's okay.

**Third Plot- Ashley **

_(Ashley is eating lunch with Lea and Nathan, Alyson walks up to them.)_

Alyson: Hey dikes!

Ashley: Haha, where's that bitch you always hang around with?

Alyson: Really, you wanna go there? We don't want another repeat of last year do we?

Ashley: You don't scare me.

_(Alyson gets in Ashley's face.)_

Alyson: I don't? I seem to remember differently. Maybe I should look up the YouTube video to remind you.

_(Alyson gets out her phone and within seconds she's playing a video of her and Jamie beating Ashley up.) _

Ashley: Turn that off.

_(Alyson smiles at Ashley.)_

Ashley: Go to hell!

_(Ashley picks up her lunch and runs away, Lea chases after her.)_

**Main Plot- Jack/Gary **

_(Jack, Jane and Gabe are eating lunch together, Gary walks up to them.)_

Gary: Hey, Jack.

Jack: Do I know you.

Gary: My names Gary, we seem to be going after the same thing.

Jack: Witch is?

Gary: The lead role in Grease.

Jack: Yeah, your point?

Gary: Well word on the street is you're the only person I have to look out for.

Jack: Look out for?

Gary: Well you've gotten every lead role in your middle school since grade 7, both years you were in 7th grade might I add, but I'm here to tell you I came from one of the best dramatic arts middle schools in Toronto.

Jack: Okay?

Gary: Well you're not going to get the role this year. _(Mocking)_ Okay? You probably came to high school thinking it would be the same as it was in middle school right? Well guess what; you're wrong.

Jack: Sounds like you came here thinking the same.

_(Jack starts to get mad.) _

Gary: No see there's a difference between me and you, I am great and you…well you just think your great.

_(Jack gets up and stands in front of Gary.)_

Jack: I don't even know you and I already don't like you.

Gary: I know how you feel. Be prepared for a crazy ride, Jack Simpson, because I don't give up easy. I'll take you down so I can get the role. I don't care if I hurt you; if I have to spread rumors about you….I'll do whatever it takes.

Jack: Look I'm not in the mood to deal with your crazy shit.

Gary: Good so you'll give up easy?

Jack: No, I never said that.

_(Jack pushes Gary out of the way; he walks away, Gary watches smiling.)_

**Sub Plot- Emma**

_(Emma is sitting in the doctor's office, the doctor walks in.) _

Doctor: Well the tests came back positive. You're pregnant. You're going to have a baby.

_(Emma looks down at the ground.)_

Emma: No, I can't be pregnant.

Doctor: You are.

Emma: I-I have to go.

_(Emma grabs her things and leave.)_

**Third Plot- Ashley **

_(Lea walks in the bathroom and finds Ashley.)_

Lea: Ash, are you okay?

Ashley: Yeah. I'm fine.

_(Ashley whips away her tears.) _

Lea: What happened between you guys last year?

Ashley: Well they found something out about me, they didn't like it. So they bashed me for it. _(Ashley starts to cry again.) _I told my parents I was beat up for my money one night. But after Jamie and Alyson beat me up there torment got worse. I started to do coke and burn myself to cover up what I was feeling, but one day Alyson just said something and it just made me snap. So I went home…grabbed the bleach from the laundry room and drank it. My mom found me in the bathroom and took me to the ER. Then after that I tried again, the same way but my little brother found me. The last time I tried I cut my wrist but again my mom found me. Then I was sent to a mental hospital for most of eight grade. No one knows this, not even Nathan, so please don't tell anyone. Everyone just thinks I was sent to my grandmas.

Lea: I won't tell anyone I promise. Don't listen to them okay? And don't go leaving again, I ran away from my problems and as you can tell it didn't help at all. Just act like it doesn't hurt you.

Ashley: It's so hard to act like it doesn't hurt me though.

_(Lea hugs Ashley.)_

Lea: I know, but you have me. I'll help you through everything.

Ashley: Really?

Lea: Yeah.

_(Lea and Ashley stare into each other's eyes, they start to get closer to each other but Ashley pulls away.)_

Ashley: Well come on we don't wanna be late to fourth hour.

_(Ashley whips away her tears and puts on some more eyeliner. Lea looks up at her.) _

Lea:_ (sarcastic) _Yeah let's go we don't wanna be late.

**Main Plot- Jack/Gary **

_(Jack is done with his audition, he walks off stage. Gary is standing there.) _

Gary: You did an okay job.

Jack: I did a great job. You, well you could've been better.

_(Gary smiles, Nathan walks up to them.)_

Nathan: Hey can I talk to you two?

Jack: Yeah.

Nathan: Jack how you feel playing Sandy?

Jack: Um, I'm not going to dress up like a girl.

Nathan: No, one time a guy who went here did a gay version of Romeo and Juliet. Well I want to do a gay version of Grease. Would you two care about playing two gay characters?

Gary: Well I'm bi so it wouldn't bother me. You just have to talk to _(Gary points to Jack) _this guy about it.

Nathan: Would you care?

Jack: No.

Nathan: Well I'll talk to Mr. Martin about it and I'll get back to you guys.

(Nathan walks away. Gary looks at Jack.)

Gary: Well since we might be working together we should probably learn to like each other.

Jack: Sure.

Gary: Sorry about being a bitch to you.

Jack: It's whatev. I have to go.

_(Jack grabs his things and leave.)_

**Main Plot- Emma**

_(Emma is talking to Manny on the phone.)_

Manny: So you're pregnant?

Emma: Yes, but I'm not ready. It's the wrong time. My parents just died, I'm still dealing with that and Jack's living with us! I just can't deal with this right now.

Manny: Emma.

Emma: I don't even know how I'm going to tell Spin. He's not going to be happy; he told me last month he doesn't want any kids and now look I'm pregnant.

Manny: Emma, honey, you can get through this.

Emma: _(Crying)_ but what if I can't, Manny.

Manny: Emma, sweetie, you of all people can get through this. You've been though way worse and if you've gotten through that you can get through this.

Emma: Manny, I miss you.

Manny: I miss you too.

Emma: I have to go it's almost time for Jack to get home. I can't tell him or Spin until I'm ready.

Manny: Okay love you, bye.

_(Emma hangs up. She looks at a picture of her and her mom and she starts to cry.)_

Emma: I can get through this. You've got through two unplanned pregnancies. I can get through this one.

(Emma smiles.)

**Third Plot- Ashley**

_(The next day, Ashley and Lea are walking down the hall.)_

Lea: So you feeling better today?

Ashley: Knowing you're on my side, yeah.

Lea: Thanks.

_(Lea smiles.)_

**Main Plot- Jack/Gary**

_(Nathan walks up to Jack and Gary.)_

Nathan: Guys Mr. Martin said yes to the play.

_(Nathan smiles and walks away. Gary looks at Jack.)_

Gary: Well we should probably get to know each other a little better.

Jack: Yeah. Maybe we should.

Gary: Wanna come over to my house after school?

Jack: Yeah, I guess.

Gary: Okay meet you at your locker after school.

_(Gary smiles and walks away, Jack looks at Gary and smiles.)_


	6. Pressure

**Main Plot: Nathan **

_(Nathan, Lea and Ashley are walking in the mall.) _

Nathan: Let's go in here.

Ashley: You wanna go in Hot Topic?

Nathan: Yeah.

_(Nathan, Ashley and Lea walk into Hot Topic.)_

Ashley: Why did we come to Hot Topic?

Nathan: Because I need some new cloths.

Ashley: You need some new cloths? From here?

Lea: Yeah, Nate, this place doesn't carry your type of clothing.

Nathan: My type of clothing?

Lea: I mean they don't carry button up shirts and blue jeans. They carry black shirts and crazy looking skinny jeans.

_(Nathan is looking at a pair of purple skinny jeans.)_

Nathan: I know; I wanna change my fashion. I kinda wanna get more friends.

Lea: Yeah you told me the first day that wasn't easy and I found that out the hard way.

Nathan: Yeah but I know who to hang out with and who to stay away from.

Ashley: Aren't we enough, Nate?

_(Ashley says holding Lea close to her.)_

Nathan: No.

Ashley: Woe, you didn't even try to lie to us. _(Laughs) _Me and Lea are gonna get something to eat.

_(Lea and Ashley walk out. Nathan picks up a pair of red, blue and purple skinny jeans.) _

**Sub Plot: Gary/Jack **

_(Gary and Jack are going over lines in Jack's room.) _

Jack: Okay were supposed to kiss in this part.

Gary: Yeah.

_(Jack leans over to kiss Gary; Jack starts to get into the kiss. Gary and Jack lay down on his bed. Jack pulls away and sits up.)_

Jack: Um, yeah we should probably do something like that.

Gary: Yeah. Can I ask you something?

Jack: Yeah.

Gary: How are you doing all this?

Jack: Do what?

Gary: Acting in the school play, going to school.

Jack: The same way you do.

Gary: I mean since your parents died. It's only been a month.

Jack: I have ways of dealing.

Gary: Oh okay.

Jack: I have to use the washroom.

_(Jack goes into his washroom and cuts his upper arm with his razor. He starts to cry.) _

**Third Plot: Jane **

_(The next day; Jane walks out of her room and downstairs. She hears her parents fighting.) _

Mrs. Forter: What do you expect, Robert?! You're always out, you never spend any time at home!

Mr. Forter: So that gives you the right to cheat on me?

Mrs. Forter: If you were home more often I wouldn't have to!

Mr. Forter: I'm going to work!

_(Mr. Forter walks out, Jane walks around the corner.)_

Jane: What were you and dad fighting about this time?

Mrs. Fortner: Nothing, come on your going to be late for school.

_(Jane rolls her eyes and follows her mom out to her car.)_

**Main Plot: Nathan **

_(Nathan walks into school with a completely new look. Lea and Ashley walk up to him.) _

Ashley: You look so stupid.

Lea: Ashley.

Ashley: What? I'm just being honest.

Nathan: Yeah thanks Ashley.

Ashley: I'm sorry. But what's with the sudden change in clothing?

Nathan: I told you yesterday I want to make more friends.

Ashley: Why?

_(Nathan stops walking and looks at Ashley.)_

Nathan: Because I don't wanna be known as that loser who only has two friends!

Ashley: Wow, Nate, your kinda acting like a douche bag.

Nathan: Why, because I don't wanna hang with you and Lea only?

Ashley: Wow, Nate, I really don't like this new attitude you have!

Nathan: Well I have to change a few things if I wanna make friends and at the top of my list is stop hanging out with you losers!

Lea: Nate, come on.

_(Nathan starts to walk away, Ashley grabs him.) _

Ashley: You walk away from us and we won't be there for you when your plan fails!

Nathan: What are you talking about? You're not even here for me now!

_(Nathan pushes his way off Ashley and walks away. Ashley watches mad.)_

**Sub Plot: Gary/Jack **

_(Gary walks up to Gabe at her locker) _

Gary: Hey, Gabe, you and Jack are pretty close right?

Gabe: Yeah why?

Gary: Well I was wondering if maybe you knew if he was gay.

Gabe: To be honest, I don't really know. He's never dated a girl so he might be. You'll have better luck asking Isabella he tells her everything.

_(Gary smiles, the scene switches to Gary talking to Isabella.)_

Isabella: You know I have no idea.

Gary: Really?

Isabella: He kinda does give off the gay vibe and I'm pretty sure he has a crush on Jane's boyfriend, Gabe. Oh. Ask Jane.

_(The scene switches to Gary asking Jane.)_

Jane: Yeah.

Gary: So he's told you?

Jane: No.

Gary: Then how do you know?

Jane: Because I have amazing gaydar

Gary: Oh.

Jane: Why don't you just ask him?

Gary: Because I don't want to offended him.

Jane: _(Smiling)_ Oh wait, your bi right?

Gary: Yeah.

Jane: You have a crush on him.

Gary: What? No….

Jane: Aww, you two would be so cute together.

_(Gary smiles)_

Gary: Really?

Jane: Yeah.

**Main Plot: Nathan **

_(Nathan is eating lunch alone; Harriet and Mark walk up to him.) _

Mark: Can we sit here?

Nathan: Sure.

Mark: Thanks.

_(Mark and Harriet sit down.)_

Harriet: Hi, I'm Harriet.

Nathan: Hey I'm Nathan.

Mark: I'm Mark. I haven't seen you around. You new?

Nathan: I'm a ninth grader.

_(Mark shakes his head) _

Mark: I see. Well where are all your friends?

Nathan: I don't really have any.

Harriet: Oh that sucks.

Mark: Hey wanna come to a party with us tonight?

Nathan: Really?

Mark: Yeah.

Nathan: Sure.

Mark: Okay give me your number.

_(Mark pulls out his phone) _

**Third Plot: Jane **

_(After school, Jane is talking to Isabella on the phone.) _

Jane: They've been fighting since the summer. They won't stop all they do is fight.

Isabella: That sucks; my mom's not married so I don't know what's its like living with parents fighting all the time.

Jane: It sucks. Get this, my mom's cheating on my dad.

Isabella: Really?

Jane: Yeah. I'm just scared there going to get a divorce.

Isabella: They'll make it though.

Jane: But what if they don't? I couldn't deal with that.

_(Jane starts to cry.)_

Jane: Wow, I can't believe I'm crying because of this.

Isabella: It's totally normal to be sad over something like that.

Jane: Uh, I miss hanging out with you.

Isabella: Yeah we haven't hung out in forever.

Jane: Because every time I ask you to your always busy.

Isabella: Speaking about being busy I have to go. I'm meeting Jessica and Bella at The Dot. Loves.

Jane: Loves. Bye.

_(Jane hangs up her phone. She hears her parents fighting again.)_

Mr. Forter: I can't do this anymore!

Mrs. Forter: So what you're just going to walk out on me?

_(Jane starts to cry.)_

Mr. Forter: That's exactly what I'm going to do!

_(Jane hears the living room door slam. She puts her face in her pillow and screams.) _

**Sub Plot: Gary/Jack **

_(Gary walks up to Jack in his room) _

Gary: I have a question.

Jack: Okay.

Gary: Are you gay.

Jack: ….

Gary: Sorry to personal.

Jack: No it's just I'm not sure. But I do know one thing.

Gary: What?

_(Jack walks towards Gary.)_

Jack: I think I kinda like you.

_(Jack kisses Gary, Gary pulls away.)_

Jack: But you don't like me.

Gary: No… I do.

Jack: Then why did we stop kissing?

Gary: I have no idea.

_(They kiss again and Gary lifts up Jack's sleeve and sees her cuts) _

**Main Plot: Nathan**

_(Nathan, Harriet and Mark are dancing at a party together. Mark pulls out some coke.)_

Mark: Want some?

Nathan: Is that coke?

Mark: Yeah.

Harriet: Oh give me some of that.

Nathan: You guys do coke?

_(Mark and Harriet do the coke, Mark looks up.) _

Mark: Come and get some.

Nathan: No, I've never done that stuff.

Mark: Well then start now.

_(Nathan smiles, Harriet comes up) _

Nathan: I don't wanna.

Harriet: Maybe he's not as cool as we thought.

Mark: Maybe not.

_(Mark and Harriet start to walk away.) _

Nathan: No wait.

_(Mark looks back.)_

Nathan: I'll try some.

_(Mark hands Nathan the bag. Nathan snorts the coke.)_

**Third Plot: Jane**

_(Jane walks downstairs.) _

Jane: Are you and dad breaking up?

Mrs. Forter: Honey.

Jane: Mom answer me.

Mrs. Forter: Yes.

Jane: You're such a slut!

Mrs. Forter: Excuse me?

Jane: If you didn't cheat on dad he wouldn't be leaving!

_(Jane runs up to her room and starts to cry.)_

**Sub Plot: Gary/Jack **

Gary: You cut?

Jack: Yeah.

Gary: Why?

Jack: Because it's the only way I can deal.

Gary: With your parent's death?

Jack: It's my fault they died. You know.

Gary: No it's not Jack.

Jack: Everyone tells me that but I know it is!

Gary: Jack, its okay.

Jack: No it's not.

_(Jack starts to breath heavy) _

Jack: Leave.

Gary: Jack.

Jack: Get out! Can't you hear! Get the fuck out of my house!

_(Gary gets up and looks at Jack worried, Gary leaves.)_

**Main Plot: Nathan **

_(The next day, Nathan wakes up.) _

Mark: You have fun?

Nathan: Yeah.

Mark: Good, you're pretty cool for a ninner we need to hang out again.

Nathan: Yeah. You know this was the first party I've been to.

Mark: Really?

Nathan: Yeah.

Mark: Well I'm glad you had fun. Come on Harriet is waiting with the car, were already late for school.

Nathan: Okay.

**Third Plot: Jane **

_(Jane and Jack are walking down the hall) _

Jack: Sorry about your parents.

Jane: Thanks I'm hoping they decide not to break up.

_(Jane grabs her stomach.) _

Jane: I feel like I'm going to be sick!

_(Jane runs into the washroom and starts to vomit. She looks up worried.)_

**Sub Plot: Gary/Jack **

_(Gary walks up to Jack in class.) _

Gary: Sorry about last night.

Jack: It's okay. I'm sorry to.

Gary: Maybe we could go out sometime? Like to the movies or something?

Jack: Yeah I would like that. Don't tell anyone I….

Gary: I won't don't worry.

Jack: Thanks.

_(Jack smiles at Gary.) _

**Main Plot: Nathan **

Mark: Hey, Nate. Wanna do some more coke?

Nathan: In school?

Mark: Yeah come on.

Nathan: Okay….

_(Mark leads Nathan into the bathroom.)_


	7. Unusal You

**Main Plot- Lea/Ashley **

_(Lea and Ashley are sitting in The Dot, Nathan walks in with his new friends.)_

Ashley: I can't believe he's hanging out with them.

Lea: He just wants to make more friends, just give him some time. You two will get over your little fight and he'll start hanging with us again.

Ashley: I just don't see why he dumped us to hang out with them.

Lea: They seem pretty cool.

Ashley: Yeah because there high all the time.

Lea: Nathan's hanging out with the druggies?

_(Ashley shakes his head.)_

Lea: Oh wow...I hope he's not doing drugs. But, hey, there is a upside to all of this.

Ashley: Oh yeah, what's that?

Lea: Me and you get to spend more time together.

_(Ashley smiles.)_

Ashley: Wanna come to my house this weekend and maybe we could like have a sleepover or something?

Lea: A sleepover? How very middle school of you.

Ashley: _(smiling)_ Shut up.

Lea: Well I guess I can come. You know since I have nothing else planned for the weekend.

_(Ashley and Lea laugh.)_

Ashley: Okay my mom will pick us up after school tomorrow.

Lea: It sounds like you already had this planed.

Ashley: Since Monday.

_(Ashley smiles at Lea. They look into each others eyes; they quickly look away.)_

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella is at The Dot, she's texting Jane.)_

_Jane: R u coming?_

_Isabella: Yes, I'll b there in a few._

_Jane: K._

_(Isabella puts her phone in her pocket, she looks back up at Jessica and Bella.)_

Jessica: Lets go.

Isabella: Where are we going?

Jessica: To the mall.

Isabella: But I kinda have to be somewhere.

_(Jessica rolls her eyes.)_

Jessica: Don't come then.

_(Jessica and Bella start to leave.)_

Isabella: Wait...my other plans aren't that important. I'll come.

Bella: Well lets go then!

_(Isabella gets her stuff and leaves with Jessica and Bella.)_

**Main Plot- Lea/Ashley**

_(Lea is writing in her diary in class.)_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going to her house today. Should I make a move? No, I don't even know if she's gay. I don't want to ruin our friendship...But I can't live life scared. I have to go for it. How am I suppose to know if she likes me likes me if I never try? I can't live life with what ifs..._

_(Marco walks up to Lea.)_

Marco: Something you wanna share with the rest of the class?

Lea: Um no, sorry Mr. Del Rossi.

_(Lea quickly closes her diary, Marco smiles at her.)_

Marco: Okay, back to Word War II.

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Jane walks up to Isabella.)_

Jane: Was it ditch Jane at the nail salon night?

Isabella: Sorry something came up.

Jane: What? You had to spend more time with your new friends?

Isabella: No family drama.

Jane: Really or are you just telling me that so I'll shut up?

Isabella: No I really had family drama. Have I ever lied to you?

Jane: No.

Isabella: Then why would I start now?

Jane: Good point.

Isabella: Well I'll make it up to you tonight, we can have a movie night. Okay?

Jane: Okay I guess. But if you don't show up...

(Isabella cuts Jane off.)

Isabella: I will don't worry.

_(Jane and Isabella walk into class.)_

Jane: Okay, see you around 8?

Isabella: Yep.

_(Isabella looks at Jane nervously.)_

Jane: Everything okay?

Isabella: Yeah. Everything's perfect.

_(Isabella fakes a smile.) _

**Main Plot- Lea/Ashley**

_(Lea is sitting on Ashley's bed, Ashley's eating chocolate covered strawberries.)_

Ashley: You've never had a chocolate covered strawberry?

Lea: Nope, never.

Ashley: Oh my gosh. You have to try one then, open up.

_(Ashley feeds Lea one.)_

Lea: Oh my gosh, those are super good!

Ashley: I know they are.

_(Ashley and Lea laugh.)_

Ashley: We should've done this sooner.

Lea: Done what sooner?

Ashley: This, the sleepover.

Lea: Oh... your having fun?

Ashley: Yes I'm having fun.

_(Ashley and Lea look into each others eyes, Lea kisses Ashley. Ashley pulls away fast.)_

Ashley: What the hell?

Lea: I thought. But you were...I have to go.

_(Lea quickly runs out of Ashley's room. Ashley runs after her.)_

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella is hanging out with Jane.)_

Isabella: This movies so gross!

Jane: I know right, that's why I love it.

_(Isabella laughs.)_

Isabella: There's something seriously wrong with you.

Jane: Like you have room to talk.

_(Isabella gets a text from Jessica.)_

_Jessica: Meet me and Bella at the dot ASAP!_

_(Isabella puts her phone in her pocket and looks at Jane.)_

Isabella: That was my mom she wants me to come home.

Jane: Really? Darn we've only got through two movies.

Isabella: Sorry, can we continue this tomorrow?

Jane: I guess so.

Isabella: I'm super sorry I have to leave but you know how my mom can be.

Jane: Yeah. Loves.

_(Jane hugs Isabella.)_

Isabella: Loves.

_(Isabella gets her things and walks out of Jane's house. She pulls out her phone and texts Jessica.)_

_Isabella: On my way._

**Main Plot- Lea/Ashley**

_(Ashley finds Lea sitting outside crying.)_

Ashley: Lea?

Lea: I'm sorry... don't let this ruin are friend ship, it means the world to me.

Ashley: Lea I'm just scared.

Lea: Your scared that because I'm a lesbian and you I'm gonna jump you at any given moment.

Ashley: _(laughing)_ No...I'm scared because I like you so much.

_(Lea looks up at Ashley.)_

Lea: You do?

Ashley: Yes, but the last time I got close to someone they publicly humiliated me, recorded it... then put it on YouTube.

Lea: I'm not going to do that. I'm noting like Jamie or Alyson.

Ashley: No your not. Your better.

_(Ashley kisses Lea.)_

Lea: _(Smiling)_ Oh my god, you just kissed me.

Ashley: Yeah.

_(Lea smiles at Ashley, Ashley gets up and opens the door to her house.)_

Ashley: You coming back in? It's cold outside.

Lea: Yeah.

_(Lea gets up and walks into Ashley's house.)_

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella walks into The Dot.)_

Isabella: Hi, I'm here what's so important?

Jessica: We made it to cheer verse!

Isabella: Oh my god did we really?!

Jessica: Yes!

_(Isabella gets a text from Jane.)_

_Jane: Dont forget about tomorrow. _

_(Isabella puts her phone back into her pocket.) _

Jessica: We'll have to practive every day for the next to weeks.

Isabella: Every day?

Jessica: Yep starting tomorrow.

_(Isabella pulls pulls out her phone and texts Jane.)_

_Isabella: Can't hang wiff you, my mom grounded me :( _

_Jane: Okay :(_

**Main Plot- Lea/Ashley**

_(Lea and Ashley are watching a movie.)_

Lea: So are we?

Ashley: Dating?

Lea: Yes.

Ashley: If you want to.

Lea: I want...but what sexuality are you? Bi, gay?

Ashley: Pansexual.

Lea: Pan?

Ashley: I just dont date someone for there looks I like there personality. It doesn't matter if there a girl, trans ect. But I like you for your looks.

_(Ashley smiles at Lea and kisses her.) _


	8. Runaway Love (1)

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Jack walks up to his locker, Gary is standing there.)_

Gary: Are you ready for tomorrow?

Jack: What's tomorrow?

Gary: The play. Then after it's the fall dance and then it's a fall break full of me and you.

Jack: Oh yeah...I'm totally ready.

_(Gary pulls up Jack's sleeve and see's his cuts.) _

Gary: You're still cutting?

Jack: Yes.

Gary: Jack, maybe you should talk to someone.

Jack: Why? I don't need help.

Gary: _(whispering)_ Jack your cutting to cover up the pain of losing your parents. It's not healthy.

_(Jack slams his locker.)_

Jack: _(whispering)_ No I cut because it's my fault they died!

Gary: Jack, this isn't a good way to deal with it. Why don't you go see Ms. Nash?

Jack: Because I don't need any help!

_(Jack walks away he walks by Isabella, she says hi but Jack ignores her.) _

Isabella: Is he okay?

Gary: Can I tell you something?

Isabella: Yes.

Gary: Don't tell him I told you, okay?

Isabella: Promise.

Gary: Jack…cuts.

Isabella: What? Really? We need to get him help, like now!

Gary: No you can't tell anyone.

Isabella: But what if he tries to kill himself?

Gary: I-I don't know….

Isabella: We have to tell Ms. Nash. Gary, I rather have him mad at me here than mad at me six feet under.

Gary: Okay...

Isabella: So were telling Ms. Nash?

Gary: Yeah sounds like a plan.

_(Isabella smiles at Gary then walks away, Gary sighs.)_

Gary: This isn't going to end well.

**Sub Plot- Jane**

_(Jane is talking to her dad.)_

Mr. Forter: You think your…pregnant?

Jane: Yes, don't tell mom yet. I'm not ready to tell her, she'll be so disappointed.

Mr. Forter: I won't, I'm taking you to see the doctor today, okay? How long have you thought this?

Jane: For a while now I've just been too scared to tell you guys, with everything that's going on.

Mr. Forter: Don't ever be scared to tell me something, okay?

Jane: Okay, thanks dad.

_(Mr. Forter hugs Jane.)_

Mr. Forter: You're welcome.

**Third Plot- Spinner**

_(Emma walks up to Spinner.)_

Emma: Spinner.

Spinner: Yeah babe?

Emma: I need to tell you something.

Spinner: Okay what is it?

Emma: I'm pregnant.

_(Spinner looks at Emma shocked.)_

Emma: Say something. Please.

Spinner: You're pregnant?

Emma: Yes.

Spinner: Oh my god.

Emma: Please don't be mad.

Spinner: How long have you know?

Emma: Since September.

Spinner: You've known for two mouths and you haven't told me?

Emma: I was scared to tell you! You said so yourself you weren't ready for kids and we just took in Jack. I was just scared you would leave me. Spinner, I'm not even ready for this kid. My parents just died, I'm still not over that.

Spinner: I can't believe you.

_(Spinner walks away from Emma, Emma runs after him.)_

Emma: Spinner where are you going?

Spinner: Away from you!

Emma: Spinner we need to talk about this.

Spinner: About what? How you didn't tell me about our baby? How could my wife keep a secret like this from me?

Emma: Spin.

Spinner: Emma, you realize I had ball cancer? The chances of me getting you pregnant without professional help were low. The only reason I said I wasn't ready for kids was because I didn't think I could get you pregnant! I've wanted kids ever since we got together! _(Spinner starts to cry.)_ I've wanted to be something in someone's life since my dad died.

Emma: I didn't know. I'm so sorry.

_(Emma phone rings.)_

Emma: It's Jack's school.

Spinner: Answer it.

_(Emma answers her phone.) _

Emma: Okay we'll be down there in a few.

_(Emma hangs up.)_

Emma: We have to go.

Spinner: Why?

Emma: We have to meet Ellie.

Spinner: What? Why?

Emma: Something with Jack. Can we finish this talk later? I haven't told Jack either.

_(Spinner rolls his eyes.)_

Spinner: You shouldn't keep secrets from people, Emma. Were not in high school anymore, maybe it's time you realize that.

_(Spinner walks out of the house, Emma follows him.)_

**Main Plot- Jack **

_(Jack walks into Ellie's office.)_

Ms. Nash: Jack, I'm glad you could make it.

_(Jack sees Emma, Spinner, Isabella and Gary)_

Jack: What is this?

Emma: Jack, we know.

Jack: About what?

Spinner: You cutting.

Jack: Who told you?

Emma: Ms. Nash and your friend told us.

_(Jack looks at Isabella and Gary.)_

Jack: Thanks for being my "friends."

Ellie: Isabella, Gary your excused.

Gary: Sorry, Jack.

_(Isabella and Gary leave.)_

Spinner: Since your parents died you've put you health at risk.

Jack: I'm only doing this to cover up the pain.

Emma: The pain of what?

Jack: Of me knowing it's my fault my parents died.

Emma: Jack, it's not your fault.

Jack: How can you sit there and say that?

Emma: Jack you didn't kill mom and dad.

Jack: Yes, I did.

Ellie: Jack, we think it's best you come see me Monday thru Friday during lunch.

Jack: No…I don't need any help!

Spinner: Jack you can't keep doing this.

Jack: You can't make me go through consoling like a nut job!

_(Jack runs out of the office.)_

**Sub Plot- Jane**

_(Jane and her dad are in a doctor's office.)_

Doctor: The prenatal screening shows the baby is healthy. Take a look.

_(The doctor hands Jane a picture.)_

Doctor: You're a little further then you thought. Your four months pregnant.

Jane: Wow.

Doctor: Did you notice you were missing periods? Have any of the other symptoms?

Jane: Yeah...

Doctor: But you didn't speak to a doctor?

Jane: I hoped I was imagining it and I was scared.

Doctor: Scared or not you put you and your babies health at risk.

Jane: I wanted it to go away…can't that happen?

Doctor: Abortion?

Jane: Yeah.

Doctor: This would be a late-term abortion usually those are reserved for women whose health is threatened.

Jane: So it's too late?

Doctor: It's full of risks and compactions.

_(Jane looks at her dad.)_

Doctor: What kind of support system do you have?

Jane: My dad and I'm hoping my boyfriend once I tell him.

Doctor: Well there's always adoption.

_(Jane looks down at the floor.)_

**Third Plot- Spinner/Main Plot- Jack **

_ (Emma and Spinner walk into their house,)_

Emma: Jack's probably here.

Spinner: Are you going to tell him?

Emma: About me?

Spinner: Yes.

Emma: Yeah so I can give him another reason to cut.

Spinner: You need to tell him Emma, if wait he'll be even more pissed. How far are you?

Emma: Three months.

Spinner: Look I don't wanna fight about this okay? I'm done fighting. I just want what's best for you and our baby.

Emma: Okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

Spinner: It's fine. Like I said I just wants what's best for are family.

_ (Jack walks out of the kitchen and looks at Emma and Spinner.)_

Jack: You're pregnant?

Emma: Jack...

Jack: Why didn't you tell me?

Emma: Because I didn't want to put more stress on you.

Jack: I can't deal with you! I can't deal with anything right now! I can't deal with this family!

_(Jack runs up to his room.)_

**Sub Plot- Jane **

_(Jane is talking to Isabella over the phone.)_

Isabella: You're pregnant?

Jane: Yeah...

Isabella: Wow my friends are dealing with so much right now. You hear about Jack?

Jane: Yeah Gabe told me.

Isabella: Who told Gabe?

Jane: Gary told Gabe I think.

Isabella: Oh.

Jane: How am I going to tell Gabe about me?

Isabella: I don't know. But he promised he would never leave you and Gabe isn't one to break promises.

Jane: Yeah I know.

Isabella: Oh I have an idea, You can tell him at the fall dance!

Jane: Yeah.

Isabella: How far are you?

Jane: Four months.

_(Jane's mom walks into her room.)_

Jane: I-I have to go.

_(Jane hangs up and looks at her mom.)_

**Main Plot- Jack **

_(Jack is in his room packing his bag; he knocks over a picture of him and his friends.) _

Jack: I'm going to miss you guys...but I have to leave. I can't deal with all this drama.

_(Jack packs the picture and runs out of the house.)_

**….To Be Continued….**


	9. Runaway Love (2)

**Main Plot- Jack/Spinner/Emma**

_(Jack is at a train station, waiting in line while talking to someone.)_

Jack: I just need to get away from everyone, you know?

Hugo: Yeah.

Jack: _(talking fast)_ I just can't deal with all the drama in my life. I mean, yes my life had drama before but not like this…no one gets me. I thought Gary did but I was wrong he went behind my back and told my sister I was cutting. So did Izzy. I mean what kind of friends do that?

_(Hugo looks at Jack worried.)_

Hugo: Are you okay?

Jack: Yeah I'm fine…. I just…I just need to get away.

_(Jack gets to the front of the line.)_

Jack: I need a ticket to British Columbia.

_(Jack is handed a ticket, Jack leaves the line, Hugo follows him.)_

**Sub Plot- Jane**

_(Mrs. Forter sits on Jane's bed.)_

Mrs. Forter: Your pregnant?

Jane: Yes.

Mrs. Forter: How long did you plan on keeping this a secret from me?

Jane: I just wasn't ready to tell you. I was scared.

Mrs. Forter: Scared of what? Me thinking you're a slut?

Jane: Mom.

Mrs. Forter: I can't believe you got pregnant! I guess a raised a slut under my roof.

_(Jane starts to cry.)_

Jane: Like mother like daughter!

Mrs. Forter: Excuse me?

Jane: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree mom.

_(Mrs. Forter slaps Jane.)_

Mrs. Forter: Don't you ever say that to me again!

Jane: What the truth?

Mrs. Forter: It's not the truth!

Jane: No you just cheated on dad!

Mrs. Forter: Because he was never home!

Jane: That's no excuse!

**Main Plot- Jack/Spinner/Emma **

_(Emma walks into Jack's room.)_

Emma: Jack, we need to talk.

_(Emma looks around Jack's room, she doesn't see Jack.)_

Emma: Jack!

_(Emma runs to Spinner.)_

Spinner: What is it babe?

Emma: Jack, he ran away again.

_(The scene switches to Jack at the train station. He has tickets for British, Columbia. Jack sits his bag down while he goes to use the bathroom. Hugo walks up to his bag and starts to go through it.)_

**Sub Plot- Jane**

_(Jane is crying while her mom yells at her.)_

Mrs. Forter: I want you out of my house!

Jane: Mom, I don't have anywhere else to go.

Mrs. Forter: I don't care; I'm not having a pregnant teen under my roof!

Jane: Mom, just take a deep breath. You can't kick me out. I'm your daughter.

Mrs. Forter: Not anymore.

_(Mrs. Forter starts to go through Jane's closet and throws her cloths out.)_

Jane: Mom what are you doing?

Mrs. Forter: Helping you pack!

_(Jane runs up to her mom and tries to stop her.)_

Jane: Mom, you can't do this to me!

_(Mr. Forter walks into the room.)_

Mr. Forter: As long as I'm leaving here she's living here!

Mrs. Forter: You can't be serious. Jonathon, she's pregnant!

Mr. Forter: And she's my daughter!

_(Mrs. Forter walks out of Jane's room mad.)_

Jane: Thanks, dad.

Mr. Forter: You go on fall break tomorrow right?

Jane: Yes.

Mr. Forter: Well during fall break were getting out of this house. Were moving.

Jane: Really? I'll still go to Degrassi right?

Mr. Forter: Yes.

_(Jane hugs her dad.)_

Jane: I can't live here with her anymore.

Mr. Forter: No you can't it's not good for you or me.

Jane: Well I guess I will pack.

_(Jane smiles at her dad and gets a call from Emma.)_

Jane: Okay. Yeah. I'll be over in a few.

_(Jane hangs up.)_

Jane: I need you to take me over to Jack's now!

**Main Plot- Jack/Spinner/Emma**

_(Isabella, Gary, Gabe and Jane are standing in Jack's house while Emma and Spinner talk to them.)_

Emma: Isabella you and Jane go look for him at The Dot. Gabe and Gary you go to the old house to look for him okay? Spinner will drive you guys.

Gabe: Yeah.

_(Gabe, Isabella, Jane, Gary and Spinner leave. Emma gets a call.)_

Emma: You did? Where? Okay thanks.

_(Emma runs out the door to Spinner's car.)_

Emma: Wait! Spin… someone found Jack he's at the train station.

Spinner: Come on then let's go!

_(Emma gets into the car, the scene switches to Jack running to catch his train.) _

Jack: No, no! I missed it! No!

_(Jack starts to cry; Emma, Spinner, Isabella, Gabe, Gary and Jane run up to him.)_

Emma: Jack.

_(Jack sees them.)_

Jack: _(crying)_ I missed my train….

Emma: Jack, it's okay you missed your train…just come back home with us. Okay?

Jack: No….I can't. I can't deal with all this drama. I need to leave. I have to leave. You don't understand!

_(Jack starts to shake.)_

Spinner: Come on Jack, just come back home. We'll try to understand.

_(Spinner tries to hug Jack but he pulls away.)_

Gary: Jack, please just come home.

Jack: I can't.

Gary: Yes you can.

_(Gary runs up to Jack and hugs him.)_

Jack: No, everyone judges me there, I can't.

Gary: No one will judge you Jack I promise.

_(Jack looks at Gary.)_

Emma: Just come home Jack.

Gabe: Yeah your friends and family miss you.

Isabella: We all want you back safe.

Jane: Yeah.

_(Jack looks at everyone and runs up to hug Emma and Spinner.)_

Emma: Are you ready to come home?

Jack: Yes.

**Sub Plot- Jane**

_(The next day, Jane and Isabella are getting ready for the winter dance.)_

Isabella: So are you going to tell him?

Jane: Yes.

Isabella: I can see it now, you two are slow dancing them boom "Hey Gabe I'm having your baby. Can you get me some punch?"

_(Isabella and Jane laugh.)_

Jane: Yeah it's not going to happen exactly like that.

Isabella: Ugh, your such a downer.

Jane: I miss hanging out with you.

Isabella: Yeah, I miss hanging with you too.

Jane: Your always with Jessica and Bella. All we do is talk on the phone. It kinda sucks.

_(Isabella hugs Jane.)_

Isabella: Don't worry I'll have more time to hang with you soon.

Jane: Promise?

Isabella: Promise….

_(Isabella smiles.)_

Isabella: But right now I have to go meet up with Jessica and Bella were getting coffee before the dance.

Jane: _(sad)_ Okay bye.

_(Jane and Isabella hug. Isabella leaves. Jane looks at herself in the mirror and sees she has a baby bump.)_

**Main Plot- Jack/Spinner/Emma**

_(Jack and Gary walk into Jack's room.)_

Gary: You did really good in the play today!

Jack: Not as good as you.

_(Gary kisses Jack.)_

Gary: I'm just glad your home.

_(Jack smiles.)_

Jack: Um, we need to get ready for the dance.

Gary: Yes we do.

**Sub Plot- Jane**

_(At the dance, Jane and Gabe are dancing. A Thousands Years by Christiana Perri is playing in the background.) _

Jane: Gabe I need to tell you something.

Gabe: Okay what is it?

Jane: You remember when we had sex?

Gabe: Yeah.

Jane: Did you really use a condom.

_(Gabe pulls away from Jane.)_

Gabe: Honestly…no.

_(Jane looks up at Gabe, shocked.)_

Jane: But you told me you did.

Gabe: I lied. But it's okay you didn't end up pregnant. It's all good.

_(Jane starts to cry.)_

Jane: No it's not all good. I'm pregnant.

Gabe: What?

Jane: Because you didn't use a condom I'm pregnant.

Gabe: Get an abortion.

Jane: I can't, Gabe, I'm too far along if I did it could like kill me or something.

Gabe: How far are you?

Jane: Four months.

Gabe: Four months?

Jane: Yes.

Gabe: Why didn't you say anything to me sooner?

Jane: For the last three months I wanted to act like nothing was happening, I just found out yesterday.

Gabe: So because of your stupidity your ruining are lives.

Jane: Gabe?

Gabe: I can't deal with this.

Jane: Are you breaking up with me?

Gabe: Yes.

_(Gabe starts to walk away from Jane. Jane grabs him.)_

Jane: _(crying)_ You promised you would never leave me!

Gabe: Well I guess I'm breaking that promise.

_(Gabe walks away from Jane, leaving her at the dance crying.) _

**Main Plot- Jack/Spinner/Emma**

_(Gary walks up to Jack. The song switches to Shake It Out by Florence and The Machine.)_

Gary: Come on Jack let's dance.

Jack: No.

Gary: Oh I see your not ready to come out? Don't worry it will just look like two guys dancing having fun.

Jack: It's not that.

Gary: Okay what is it?

Jack: I think we should break up.

Gary: What?

Jack: I'm just not in the right emotional state for a boyfriend right now.

Gary: But Jack.

Jack: We can still be friends.

_(Gary fights back his tears.)_

Gary: Yeah I understand. Totally. If you would excuse me I have to use the washroom.

_(Gary runs into the washroom and starts to cry.)_


	10. Freaking Me Out

**Main Plot- Jack **

_(Jack walks into Degrassi, he sees Jane and runs up to her.)_

Jack: Jane!

Jane: Jack!

Jane: How was your fall break?

Jack: Good. How was yours?

Jane: Full of moving and eating.

Jack: That sounds fun. So is it a boy or a girl?

Jane: She's a girl.

Jack: Oh my god I have the perfect name for her!

Jane: Oh yeah? Whats that?

Jack: Moon.

Jane: Moon?

Jack: Yeah I love that name.

Jane: I was thinking something like Cadence. But that's only if I keep her.

Jack: What do you mean?

_(Jack and Jane walk to Jack's locker.)_

Jane: I may give her up.

Jack: For adoption?

Jane: Yeah.

_(Jack opens his locker, he puts his bag into his locker and grabs his math book. He follows Jane to her locker.)_

Jack: What ever is best for little Moon.

Jane: _(laughing)_ I'm not naming her Moon.

Jack: Ugh your such a downer.

_(Ellie walks up to Jack and Jane.)_

Ellie: Jack, don't forget to come see me during lunch.

Jack: Okay.

_(Ellie walks away, Jane looks at Jack while she puts her bag away.)_

Jane: Your leaving me at lunch?

_(Jane grabs her math book and closes her locker.)_

Jack: Yeah. I haft to.

_(Jack and Jane pass Gary. Gary smiles at Jack.)_

Jane: What happened between you two?

Jack: I ended things with him.

Jane: Why?

Jack: I told him it was because I wasn't in the right emotional state but the honest answer is because Emma thinks I'm bipolar and she wants me to get tested.

Jane: So you broke up with him because you might be bipolar?

Jack: Yeah, who wants to date a nut job?

Jane: Jack, he would've understood. Have you got tested?

Jack: No I don't wanna.

Jane: Jack you really should this might help you. It might explain some things to you and stuff.

Jack: I'm just not ready, okay?

Jane: Okay...

_(Jack and Jane walk into their Math class.)_

**Sub Plot- Gabe**

_(Gabe walks into Ellie's office.)_

Ellie: Can I help you?

Gabe: I kinda need to talk to you,

Ellie: Okay, about what?

Gabe: My girlfriend's kinda pregnant.

Ellie: Oh...oh...

Gabe: But I don't want too apart of her life anymore. I'm not ready to be a dad.

_(Gabe sits down)_

Ellie: You can't just leave her.

Gabe: Why not?

Ellie: Because that's wrong!

Gabe: Your not being very helpful.

Ellie: Well I am helping you.

Gabe: How are you helping me?

Ellie: I don't know...but you'll know one day.

Gabe: What?

Ellie: Just shut up and go tell Jane you want her back.

Gabe: What? No.

Ellie: So your just going to leave her alone to take care of something you helped make?

Gabe: Yes.

Ellie: That's just wrong.

_(Gabe gets up.)_

Gabe: Thanks for the help, Ms. Nash. _(Mumbles)_ I can see why you're not married.

Ellie: What?

Gabe: Nothing...

_(Gabe walks out of Ellie's office rolling his eyes.)_

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Jack walks into Emma's house.)_

Emma: Good, Jack, your home.

Jack: Yep.

Emma: Come on were gonna be late for your appointment.

_(Emma grabs her car keys and a jacket.)_

Jack: I don't wanna go.

Emma: Jack you have to. This would be the fourth time I would have to res...

_(Jack cuts Emma off.)_

Jack: I'm fine. Don't worry about me Em.

Emma: Jack, you're going and that's final.

Jack: I don't need to go!

Emma: Your going!

Jack: Stop trying to act like mom!

_(Emma grabs Jack's hand and drags him out of the house.)_

Jack: What the fuck are you doing?

Emma: Your going even if I have to force you.

_(Jack rolls his eyes and moves his arm away from Emma.)_

Jack: Whatever let's go and get this over with.

Emma: I'm glad you decided to make this easy for us.

_(Jack and Emma walk towards the car.)_

**Sub Plot- Gabe**

_(Gabe and Gary are talking.)_

Gabe: Everyone telling me I'm wrong because I'm not ready to be a dad.

Gary: You did kinda leave Jane to deal with this all by herself.

Gabe: I can't be a dad right now.

Gary: But did you really have to leave her? I mean, you don't have that much to deal with. Hell you don't even have to tell your parents. She does. She can't hide it like you can, she's going to get fat, she has to go through labor and stuff. You on the other hand; you won't get fat and you won't go through labor.

Gabe: So you think I'm doing the wrong thing by leaving her?

Gary: You want my honest answer?

Gabe: Yeah.

Gary: Then yeah, kinda. You help make the baby she didn't do it on her own.

_(Gabe rolls his eyes.)_

Gabe: Thanks for being my friend.

_(Gabe walks away from Gary.)_

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Jack is in the doctor's office, a doctor walks into the room.)_

Doctor: Hello, Jack.

Jack: Hi.

Doctor: So we ran some test on you, as you know, and we concluded you have type two bipolar disorder.

Jack: What?

Doctor: Your bipolar. But don't worry I wrote you a prescription for some pills.

Jack: If I take them will I be normal?

Doctor: Yes.

Jack: What is bipolar disorder exactly?

Doctor: It's a disorder where you have unexplained mood swings.

Jack:Okay.

**Sub Plot- Gabe**

_(Gabe is talking to Jane on the phone.)_

Gabe: I hope your happy.

Jane: What?

Gabe: You ruined my life.

Jane: Oh I did, did I?

Gabe: Yeah you did.

Jane: Wow Gabe, face the facts...You didn't wear a condom! If anyone ruined your life you did.

Gabe: Whatever.

Jane: So is that why you called me? So you can talk about how I ruined your life?

Gabe: Yeah.

Jane: If anyone ruined anyone's life, Gabe, you ruined mine! You got me pregnant then left me!

Gabe: Whatever.

Jane: Okay, Gabe, whatever! I don't know what happen to you. I guess high school really does change people! Isabella barely hangs with me anymore and now you've turned into a totally douche! It seems like Jack is my only actually friend!

_(Jane hangs up. Gabe throws his phone at the wall, a tear runs down his check.)_

**Main Plot- Emma**

_(Jack and Emma are driving home.)_

Jack: Sorry I've given you such a hard time.

Emma: It's okay.

Jack: I haven't even asked how you're doing, being pregnant and all.

Emma: I've been fine.

Jack: Do you know the sex of the baby?

Emma: No, me and Spinner wanna wait to find out.

Jack: Wait until you give birth?

Emma: Yeah.

Jack: I couldn't wait that long.

(Jack smiles at Emma.)

Jack: Em.

Emma: Yes.

Jack: I'm going to try to be a better person, okay?

Emma: You were never a bad person Jack you were just going down a hard road. But now we know why you reacted like you did and we can help fix you.

Jack: I love you, Em.

Emma: I love you too.

_(Emma smiles at Jack.)_

**Sub Plot- Gabe**

_(The next day, Gabe walks into Degrassi and over to Jane.) _

Gabe: Sorry about last night.

Jane: Don't talk to me.

_(Jane starts to walk away but Gabe grabs her.)_

Gabe: No...wait. I decided I wanna be apart of your life.

_(Jane laughs) _

Jane: So what? Because you don't want everyone to think you're a jack ass you're gonna come crawling back to me? What makes you think I'll even take you back?

Gabe: I don't know I just thought...

Jane: Well you thought wrong, I don't need you!

_(Jane walks away from Gabe. Gabe watches Jane walk away, sad.)_

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Jack sees Jane walking and he walks up to her.)_

Jack: Hey.

Jane: Hey.

Jack: So I got tested.

Jane: You did? Well?

Jack: Don't tell anyone, okay? I'm bipolar.

Jane: Jack it's not that big of a deal.

Jack: Yes it is as soon as people know they'll just write me off. Who wants to be friends with a nut job?

Jane: Jack no one will care. Your not a nut job. Are you gonna tell Gary?

Jack: No. If I told him he would never go back out with me.

Jane: Well you never know u till you try. Gary isn't gonna judge you because your bipolar, he'll love you just like I love you. For who you are.

_(Jack looks at Gary. Gary smiles at Jack, Jack smiles back.)_

Jack: I guess your right...maybe.


	11. Backstabber

**Main Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella, Jessica and Bella are walking down the hallway.)_

Jessica: So we have cheer practice after school then after that the teams coming back to my house and were gonna have a cheer sleepover type thing.

Bella: So let's hope you don't have any other plans.

Isabella: I don't.

_(Jane and Jack walk up to Isabella.)_

Jane: Can we talk to you?

Isabella: Yeah. _(Looking at Jessica and Bella)_ I'll be right back.

Jessica: Whatever.

_(Isabella, Jane and Jack walk away from Jessica and Bella.)_

Jack: So we were thinking, since you haven't spent a lot of time with us this year because you've been busy with cheer so we wanna have a West Drive marathon night with you tonight. So we can catch up and stuff, it's Friday and Emma already said it was okay if you and Jane stay over.

Jane: So you in?

_(Isabella smiles) _

Isabella: I kinda doing things with the team tonight.

_(Jane and Jack look at each other sad.)_

Jack: Okay maybe next week.

Jane: Yeah there's always next week.

_(Jane and Jack fake a smile and start to walk away from Isabella, Isabella feels bad.)_

Isabella: Your right there's always next week. I'll come.

_(Jack and Jane smile.)_

Jack: Really?

Isabella: Yeah.

Jane: Yay!

_(Isabella smiles)_

Isabella: Well I'll see you guys tonight. Bye.

Jane: Bye.

Jack: See you tonight.

_(Isabella walks back over to Jessica and Bella.)_

**Sub Plot- Ashley **

_(Lea runs up to Ashley.)_

Lea: Guess what!

Ashley: What?

Lea: My brother, Chad, you know how's he's in college?

Ashley: Um… yeah.

Lea: Well I got invited to a party he's throwing today!

Ashley: What? Really? Oh my god, I've always wanted to go to a college party!

Lea: Who doesn't?

_(Nathan walks by them laughing, he's walking with Mark. Ashley rolls her eyes.)_

Ashley: I can't believe he's still hanging out with them.

Lea: Yeah but that's not important right now! Do you wanna be my date to the party?

Ashley: Um hell yeah!

_(Lea smiles and kisses Ashley.) _

Lea: Tonight's going to be amazing!

**Main Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella is talking to her mom.)_

Mia: So how's Jane doing?

Isabella: Good I guess.

Mia: That's good; tell her to come over sometime so we can talk.

Isabella: What why?

Mia: Because she's pregnant. I was pregnant as a teen too; I know how hard it can be. Epically since Gabe doesn't wanna be involved.

Isabella: Yeah so how's Lucas doing?

Mia: You mean dad? He's good, I think.

Isabella: Um considering he hasn't been in my life since like forever, I don't think I need to call him dad.

Mia: Well you ready? I'm gonna drop you off before I have to go to the air port. I'll be back from France Monday, okay?

Isabella: Okay.

_(Isabella gets up and gets a text from Jessica, she presses ignore and grabs her stuff walks out of her house.) _

**Sub Plot- Ashley **

_(Ashley is getting ready, Samuel walks in.)_

Samuel: Where are you going?

Ashley: I'm hanging out with Lea.

Samuel: Your girlfriend?

Ashley: _(laughing) _Shut up Sam.

Samuel: So what are you guys doing?

Ashley: To a party, don't tell mom okay?

Samuel: Okay. Can I come?

Ashley: Um…no. The party's a little to mature for seventh graders.

_(Samuel sits on Ashley's bed.)_

Samuel: I'm very mature for a seventh grader.

_(Ashley sits next to Samuel.)_

Ashley: Not this time, Sam, maybe next time.

Samuel: Okay, tell Lea I said hey.

_(Ashley gets up from her bed.)_

Ashley: Will do.

**Main Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella, Jack and Jane are crying.)_

Isabella: This episode gets me every time. I still can't believe Cambi had cancer.

Jack: I know right? This storyline is what made Chloe Simon my all time favorite actor.

Jane: No, I don't think an episode can ever be as sad as the one when Amanda gets killed by Mara for stealing her boyfriend, Devon.

Isabella: I disagree remember when Cambi's evil twin, Bambi, came and tried to still her life? She almost killed Cambi.

Jack: Um no, the all time saddest episode was when Marcus was killed in the fire started by his ex-boyfriend, Neff.

_(Emma walks into the room.)_

Emma: Nope, the saddest episode was when Alexandra got an abortion. Samantha Corsets acting was amazing in that episode.

_(Jane, Isabella and Jack look at each other and laugh.)_

Isabella: Um what season was that?

Emma: Season two….

Jack: Oh my god that was like ages ago.

Emma: What? No it wasn't, it's only on like season twelve now.

Jane: Em, it's about to start it twenty-third season next week.

Emma: Wow, I guess that was forever ago.

_(Emma smiles and walks out of the room.)_

Isabella: I miss hanging out with you guys.

Jack: We miss it too.

_(Isabella gets a text from Jessica and Bella, she turns off her phone. She looks back up at Jack and Jane and smiles.) _

**Sub Plot- Ashley**

_(Ashley and Lea walk into the party.)_

Ashley: Oh my god this is going to be amazing.

_(Chad walks up to Ashley.)_

Chad: Hey you must be Ashley.

_(Ashley looks at Chad and smiles.)_

Ashley: Yeah….

_(Chad smiles at Ashley, he hands her a beer.)_

Chad: Hope you two have fun. But try to keep it PG I don't wanna see my sis getting it on, on my couch.

Lea: Shut up, Chad.

_(Lea smiles and grabs his beer.)_

Lea: Let's go have some fun, Ashley.

_(Lea grabs Ashley's arm and drags her away from Chad. Ashley looks at Chad as Lea pulls her away.) _

**Main Plot- Isabella**

_(The next day, Isabella walks into her house as she's making a facerange status.)_

_Isabella: Had fun with Jack and Jane last night. West Drive marathon equals amazing time! _

_(Isabella gets a call from Jessica, she answers.)_

Jessica: Where the hell were you last night?

Isabella: I was hanging with Jack and Jane.

Jessica: Why you had plans with the team!

Isabella: Yeah I know but I haven't hung out with Jane in like forever and she really needs me right now, you know cuz she's pregnant.

Jessica: Well you have to end your friendship with her.

Isabella: No.

Jessica: End your friendship or I tell her what you did to get on the team.

Isabella: I'm not ending my friendship with Jane.

Jessica: Fine, I guess I'm going to have to tell her.

Isabella: No…don't.

_(Jessica hangs up, Isabella texts Jane.)_

_Isabella: The Dot ASAP! _

**Main Plot- Ashley**

_(Ashley wakes up in a bed next to Chad.)_

Ashley: Oh my god. We? Last night?

Chad: Yeah. I had a great time.

Ashley: Oh my god! No! No! I'm dating Lea, your sister!

Chad: its okay what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Ashley: This is your fault you came on to me.

Chad: You didn't stop me.

Ashley: I have to go! Don't ever tell Lea about this, okay?

_(Chad doesn't reply.)_

Ashley: Okay?!

Chad: Okay!

Ashley: It was just a stupid drunken mistake.

Chad: I mean if you wanna see it like that then whatever.

Ashley: It's the truth!

Chad: _(rolling his eyes.)_ Whatever.

_(Ashley puts on her cloths and runs out of her house, she gets a text from Lea.)_

_Lea: Where did you go last night?_

_Ashley: I went home early. Sorry._

_(Ashley starts to cry.)_

**Main Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella runs into The Dot and sees Jane.)_

Isabella: Jane, I….

_(Jane cuts Isabella off.)_

Jane: When were you gonna tell me?

Isabella: What?

Jane: I got a text from Jessica telling me about how you got on the cheer team.

Isabella: Jane I'm so sorry.

Jane: I'm so done with all this drama! I'm so done with you and Gabe! All you two do is lie!

Isabella: Jane….

_(Jane starts to leave.)_

Jane: When you see me in the halls don't talk to me. Don't ever talk to me, okay?

Isabella: Jane please.

Jane: No, Isabella, are friendships over!

_(Jane runs out of The Dot, Isabella calls Jessica crying.)_

Isabella: I hate you!

Jessica: I don't care. Oh by the way you're off the team.

Isabella: What?

Jessica: We don't need people like you on the team, bye.

_(Jessica hangs up, Isabella runs into the bathroom crying.) _


	12. Battlefield (1)

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_(Nathan, Mark, and Harriet are walking the halls) _

Mark: There's a party tonight, its gonna be sick.

Harriet: And we'll have some party favors.

Nathan: I'm not sure if I can make it tonight.

Mark: You're a buzz kill. _(Sarcastic) _Do you like being a loser?

Nathan: No, I'm just saying.

Mark: _(cuts him off.) _You were just saying what?

_(Nathan feels intimated) _

Nathan: Nothing I'll be there.

Harriet: Good.

_(Nathan looks nervous) _

**Sub Plot- Isabella **

_(Isabella walks up to Jane and Jack.)_

Isabella: Jane, can we talk?

Jane: No.

_(Jane walks away, Jack looks at Isabella.)_

Jack: Look, Isabella, just give Jane some time. She's not going to forgive you just yet, she's under a lot of stress she doesn't need any more.

Isabella: Can you just talk to her for me?

Jack: Not right now maybe once things start to settle down. Sorry.

_(Jack walks away from Isabella, Alex walks up to her.)_

Alex: Sounds like all your friends hate you.

Isabella: Um, who are you?

Alex: I'm Alex I'm kinda new to Degrassi but I know about you.

Isabella: You do?

Alex: Yep your mom's Isabella Jones and apparently you're just like her. You'll do whatever it takes to get something you want.

_(Alex smiles at her.)_

Alex: I think I'm gonna like you.

_(Alex walks away, Isabella smiles.)_

Isabella: _(to herself._) Why hello Alex, I think I'm gonna like you too.

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_(Nathan is at his locker. Mark walks up) _

Mark: We're gonna skip next period.

Nathan: But we have that test today.

Mark: And?

Nathan: You're right. What are we skipping for though?

_(Mark pulls out some coke from his book bag) _

Nathan: Okay. Where too?

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella is sitting in class, Alex sits next to her.)_

Alex: Looks like we have this class together.

Isabella: Looks like we do.

_(Alex smiles)_

Isabella: After school do you wanna maybe go get some coffee?

Alex: Sure, you can take me to The Dot. Everyone here seems to go there.

Isabella: Okay.

_(Isabella smiles) _

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_ (Nathan is sitting outside Degrassi. Lea walks up to him) _

Lea: Hey there stranger.

Nathan: What do you want? _(Sarcastic) _Ashley sent you here to spy on me.

Lea: No. She's been your friend for a long time you shouldn't be a jerk to her.

Nathan: Well since I stop hanging out with her I have friends, I've been going to parties!

Lea: That's all you care about?

_(Nathan nose starts bleeding) _

Lea: Nathan your nose.

_(Nathan touches the blood) _

Lea: Are you okay?

Nathan: Just leave me alone.

_(Nathan hurries away. Lea looks worried) _

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella runs up to Gabe.)_

Isabella: Hey friend.

Gabe: Why are you talking to me, you don't hate me like everyone else does?

Isabella: As long as you don't hate me.

Gabe: Why would I hate you?

Isabella: So you haven't heard.

Gabe: I guess not.

Isabella: It's a long story but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to ask you what guys look for during a first date.

Gabe: Honestly, sex.

Isabella: Oh.

Gabe: Why?

Isabella: Because I'm going on a date with that new guy, Alex.

Alex: Oh I heard he was a total douche bag.

Isabella: Sounds like my kind of guy.

_(Gabe laughs.)_

Gabe: Well make sure you guys use protection. You don't wanna end up like me and Jane.

_(Gabe walks away.)_

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_ (Nathan is walking out Degrassi with Mark)_

Mark: Let's hurry the party is starting soon.

_(Ellie runs up to them) _

Ellie: Nathan!

Nathan: Uh yeah?

Ellie: I need to talk to you.

Mark: I'll meet you outside.

_(Mark walks out) _

Nathan: What for?

Ellie: Some of your friends are worried about you. I thought we should talk.

Nathan: Figures. I don't need to talk to a counselor I'm not some fucking nut job.

Ellie: Excuse me.

_(Mark comes back in.)_

Mark: Let's go!

Nathan: I have somewhere to be.

_(Nathan walks away) _

Ellie: We're not done.

Nathan: _(Mumbles)_ Yes we are.

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella walks into Ellie's office.)_

Isabella: Ms. Nash….

Ellie: Yes.

Isabella: You give condoms out here, right?

Ellie: Yes.

Isabella: Can I possibly get one?

Ellie: Yeah.

_(Ellie pulls a box out of her desk.)_

Ellie: Take as many as you need. But don't do have sex unless you're ready.

Isabella: I'm ready… I think.

Ellie: You're not doing this for a guy are you? Your first time is important.

Isabella: No, I have to go. Bye.

_(Isabella grabs a condom and walks out of Ellie's office.)_

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_(At the party, Nathan walks in with Mark) _

Nathan: You were right this party is sick!

Mark: Try not to do anything stupid.

Nathan: Um okay.

Mark: I'll go it the coke I'll be back.

_(Nathan starts dancing) _

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella is at The Dot with Alex.)_

Isabella: My mom's out tonight…do you maybe wanna come back to my house?

Alex: And do what?

Isabella: Have some fun.

_(Isabella winks at Alex.)_

Alex: Lets go.

_(Alex grabs his things and walks out, Isabella smiles.)_

Isabella: He's so gonna like me.

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_(Nathan is still dancing. Harriet walks up to him) _

Harriet: I have the coke!

_(Harriet takes it out her pocket) _

Nathan: Cool.

_(Nathan takes it) _

Harriet: Not here. In the bathroom. Mark's already there.

Nathan: Right.

_(Nathan and Harriet leave to the bathroom) _

_(A few minutes later, Nathan comes out the bathroom) _

Nathan: Woo!

_(Nathan jumps on a table) _

Nathan: Yeah!

**Sub Plot- Isabella **

_(Isabella is at her house, she's making out with Alex.)_

Isabella: Here.

(Isabella pulls a condom out of her pocket.)

Alex: Were gonna have sex?

Isabella: Yeah, only if you wanna.

Alex: I wanna.

_(Alex smiles and starts to kiss Isabella again.)_

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_(The next day, Nathan is at home he wakes up to his phone ringing_)

Nathan: Hello.

Mark: That know it all counselor must have told someone something teachers are doing random locker checks. So no coke today.

Nathan: Alright got it.

_(Nathan hangs up. He takes coke out of his pocket) _

Nathan: I guess I'll just take it now.

_(Nathan similes) _

**….To Be Continued….**

**A/N: A friend helped me write the main plot. Thanks for being amazing :)**


	13. Battlefield (2)

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_(Nathan is in class. Mark walks in the class) _

Mark: My man. That was one hell of a night!

Nathan: Yeah.

Mark: So what did you tell that counselor?

Nathan: Nothing. She wanted to talk but I left.

Mark: Well they won't find anything.

Nathan: Last night was fun but today not so much.

Mark: A little after effect of coke but it's no big deal.

Nathan: Yeah. I guess.

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella walks up to Alex.)_

Isabella: Hey, I had fun last night.

Alex: So did I.

_(Isabella smiles and kisses Alex, he pushes her away.)_

Alex: What are you doing?

Isabella: _(smiling)_ kissing my boyfriend.

Alex: Were not dating.

Isabella: _(confused) _but we had….we had sex.

Alex: So what? We can be friends with benefits, but me and you aren't dating.

_(Alex starts to walk away, Isabella watches him crying.)_

Isabella: _(angry and sad) _So you just used me for sex?

Alex: _(laughing) _No I had no intentions on having sex with you. You just wanted it so I gave it to you.

_(Alex walks away laughing, Isabella runs into the girl's bathroom and starts to cry. Jane walks out of a stall.) _

Jane: Awe what's wrong with poor little Izzy?

Isabella: Jane, I really need to talk to you.

_(Jane laughs.)_

Jane: That sucks doesn't it?

Isabella: What do you mean?

Jane: I don't wanna talk to you. I don't even wanna breathe the same air your breathing!

Isabella: You don't mean that.

Jane: Yes I do.

_(Jane walks out of the bathroom. Isabella falls to the ground, crying.)_

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_(Nathan is walking the halls. Ellie walks up to him) _

Ellie: I need to see you in my office.

Nathan: Hell no.

Ellie: Fist of all you need to change the way you speak to me, and second I wasn't asking.

Nathan: Whatever!

_(Nathan runs away from Ellie and into the bathroom.)_

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella is talking to Gabe in the hallway.)_

Isabella: How could I be so stupid?

Gabe: I told you he was a douche bag.

Isabella: Yeah but I didn't think he would have sex with me then just wanna be friends with benefits….

Gabe: Don't let him.

Isabella: _(dumbfounded) _What?

Gabe: I don't know think of something. Make him be your boyfriend.

Isabella: Gabe, you can't make someone be your boyfriend.

Gabe: Okay well persuade him to be your boyfriend. Izzy, you always get what you want. What's stopping you from getting him?

_(Isabella smiles)_

Isabella: Maybe that will work….

Gabe: Well, I have to go to class. See ya, tell me how it goes.

Isabella: Okay, bye.

_(Isabella pulls out her phone and texts Alex.)_

_Isabella: Meet me in the boiler room after this period._

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_ (Nathan is in the bathroom he sees if anyone is there. He takes some coke out) _

Nathan: Amazing how just taking this can get me popular.

_(Nathan starts sniffing some coke. Ellie see's him) _

Ellie: Nathan!

_(Nathan stares at her shocked. Later, Nathan is in Elli's office) _

Ellie: Why were you doing coke?

Nathan: No I wasn't.

Ellie: I'm not stupid; I know what coke looks like.

Nathan: _(annoyed) _Okay. You caught me I do coke.

Ellie: And this brings it back to my first questing why are you doing it.

Nathan: Why not. If it makes me popular I don't see the problem.

Ellie: You have to stop.

Nathan: You think I want to continue! I tried to stop but now it's like I want it all the time, I need it.

Ellie: I had a friend who was an addict, so I know how difficult it is to stop. He used to get nose bleeds, that's why when your friend Lea told me about your strange behavior and your nose bleed I was worried.

Nathan: You can't tell my parents.

Ellie: Nathan.

Nathan: Please I'm begging you.

Ellie: Okay I won't… as long as you go to NA.

Nathan: And you won't tell my parents?

Ellie: No.

Nathan: Fine I'll go.

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella is in the boiler room, Alex walks in.)_

Alex: So I heard this is where kids go to hook up. Is that true?

_(Alex smiles and starts to kiss Isabella, Isabella pushes him away.)_

Isabella: You're right but that's not why I called you down here.

Alex: Okay why then?

Isabella: I called you down here so we can talk.

Alex: About?

Isabella: Us.

Alex: There is no us.

Isabella: _(annoyed)_ Why the hell not?

Alex: Because I don't date.

_(Isabella smiles)_

Isabella: Well how do you know you won't like it?

Alex: Because I'm not the type of guy who likes to be tied down.

Isabella: Well can't you just try?

Alex: _(rolling his eyes)_ No, Izzy.

Isabella: I'm not the type of girl who gives up.

Alex: Fine, if we date it's gonna be an open relationship and were gonna keep it secret!

_(Isabella smiles)_

Isabella: Okay.

Alex: Now can we get to the hooking up?

_(Alex starts to kiss Isabella.)_

Isabella: Yeah.

_(Isabella kisses Alex back.) _

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_(Nathan walks into class) _

Marco: Nathan your assignment.

Nathan: I don't have it.

Marco: I have to give you detention.

Nathan: _(mad) _What! I'm not going to a detention.

Marco: I told the whole class what would happen if they didn't turn their assignment in.

Nathan: That's just bull!

_(Nathan knocks over some books) _

Marco: _(shocked)_ Nathan!

_(Everyone in the class is staring at him) _

Nathan: _(confused)_ I'm um …sorry.

_(Nathan hurries out the class. He runs into a bathroom. He takes out coke) _

Nathan: One more time won't hurt.

_(Later, Nathan is at his house. He is blasting music jumping around) _

Nathan: Woo!

_(Nathan's mom walks in) _

Ms. Ryan: What is going on in here?

Nathan: Rocking out.

_(Ms. Ryan turns off the music) _

Ms. Ryan: Its two in the morning go to bed.

Nathan: Okay, okay.

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella is talking to Gabe over the phone.)_

Isabella: Me and Alex are dating!

Gabe: Okay.

Isabella: I'm so excited!

Gabe: Well I'm glad everything worked out; I have to go you called at a bad time.

Isabella: _(sad)_ oh…okay.

Gabe: Sorry, bye.

Isabella: _(signs) _bye.

_(Isabella hangs up and sees a picture of her, Jane and Jack on her night stand.)_

Isabella: _(sad)_ I miss you guys.

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_(The next day, Nathan is outside Degrassi, jumping on and off some steps. Ellie walks up) _

Ellie: Nathan.

Nathan: Ms. Nash! What's up!

Ellie: You didn't go to your appointment last night and I was told about your freak out session in class.

Nathan: Something came up that's all and what happen in class was a misunderstanding.

Ellie: It's always going to be a misunderstanding with you.

Nathan: What's that suppose to mean?

Ellie: You're an addict. You are pushing things off we had a deal.

_(The bell rings) _

Nathan: Crap I left all my books at home. I'll go get them.

_(Nathan runs away) _

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella walks up to Alex in the hallway and kisses him.)_

Alex: What the hell?

_(Alex drags Isabella into an empty class room.)_

Alex: What are you doing?

Isabella: Kissing my boyfriend.

Alex: _(laughing) _Oh, Izzy, you're so stupid.

Isabella: Excuse me?

Alex: I just told you those things so we could hook up again!

_(Isabella gets mad.)_

Isabella: Fuck you! You know what….I don't need a guy like you in my life right now! I should be trying to get my friends back! I shouldn't be dragged into all this drama when I have enough drama right now!

Alex: Um, okay….

Isabella: This was a real reality check for me. Thanks.

_(Isabella walks away from Alex smiling.)_

Alex: Wow, girls at Degrassi are weird.

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_(Ellie walks up to Lea in the hallway) _

Ellie: Lea, have you seen Nathan?

Lea: Not since this morning.

Ellie: I knew it.

Lea: What's wrong with him?

Ellie: Nothing, you should go to class.

_(The scene switches. Nathan is lying on a couch) _

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella walks up to Gabe in the hallway.)_

Gabe: So how are you and Alex?

Isabella: Don't talk about him….

Gabe: Okay?

Isabella: He was a total douche bag. Right now the only think I'm worried about is getting my friends back.

_(Gabe laughs)_

Gabe: Good luck with that. I don't think were ever gonna get Jack and Jane back. Ever.

_(Isabella smiles.)_

Isabella: You have to remember I always get what I want.

_(Isabella walks away from Gabe smiling.) _

Gabe: I'm so glad winter break is Friday.

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_(Nathan walks in through the back door) _

Mark: You finally came.

Nathan: Did you save some for me.

Mark: Yeah.

_(Mark hands Nathan the coke) _

Mark: Enjoy.

_(Mark walks away laughing. Nathan goes to a bathroom and takes the coke) _

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella walks up to Gary.)_

Isabella: Gary….

Gary: Yeah.

Isabella: Can you talk to Jack for me?

Gary: About what?

Isabella: Can you just tell him I'm sorry.

Gary: For what?

Isabella: For letting popularity get to my head and being a total bitch.

_(Isabella smiles)_

Gary: Yeah. Don't worry Jack and Jane will forgive you sometime.

Isabella: Yeah Jack will talk to me but I can tell he's mad at me.

Gary: Yeah he kinda is.

Isabella: I'll just work every day trying to get them back and I won't give up until I have my best friends back. I don't care how long it takes, it can take my whole life for all I care…I just wanna be back in there life so I can help them with their drama and stuff. You know what I mean?

Gary: Yeah kinda. I feel the same way about Jack….I want back into his life but I know that will never happen.

Isabella: Jack will come back to you. Don't worry just give him some time, okay?

Gary: Okay.

_(Isabella smiles at Gary.)_

Isabella: Jack would be stupid to let a great guy like you go.

Gary: Thanks.

_(Gary walks away smiling.)_

**Main Plot- Nathan/Ellie **

_(Later, Nathan comes out the bathroom and starts running through the halls) _

Nathan: Yeah!

_(He runs into Ronan) _

Ronan: Young man.

Nathan: _(annoyed) _Watch where you're going!

Ronan: My office now.

_(Nathan starts to laugh.) _

_(The scene switches to Nathan is in Ronan's office with Ellie) _

Ronan: What are you thinking running around the halls?

Nathan: What were you thinking getting in my way?

Ellie: Mr. Martin, Nathan has a problem.

Ronan: Which is?

Nathan: _(worried) _You said you wouldn't.

Ellie: _(sorrow)_ I have to…. He is addicted to coke.

Ronan: What?

Nathan: _(nervous)_ I have it under control.

Ellie: No you don't.

Ronan: We need to call his parents now.

_(Later, Nathan is with his parents) _

Ronan: You knew about this and didn't tell.

Ellie:_ (worried) _Yes but I thought I could handle it.

Ronan: What you did is against school policy, I have no choice but to fire you.

Ellie: _(sad and confused)_ What?

Ronan: We need to talk in my office.

_(They walk into Ronan's office) _

Ms. Ryan: I can't believe this.

Nathan: I'm sorry mom. I. I.

Ms. Ryan: That's enough. You're going to NA, okay? And during winter break your not leaving the house! Come on we're leaving.

_(Ms. Ryan walks away disappointed. Nathan follows her) _


	14. Love The Way You Lie

**Main Plot- Ashley **

_(Ashley runs up to Lea in the hallway.)_

Ashley: How was your break?

Lea: Boring. I didn't have you in Paris with me.

Ashley: Yeah, Paris. Such a drag.

_(Lea and Ashley kiss, Jamie and Alyson walk by them.)_

Jamie: That's just sick.

_(Jamie rolls her eyes. She and Alyson walk away.)_

Ashley: Don't listen to them, there just afraid of change.

Lea: I know. So guess what.

Ashley: What?

Lea: You have to guess.

Ashley: Where going to Paris this weekend?

Lea: _(laughing)_ No.

Ashley: Damn.

Lea: My parents want to meet you.

Ashley: They do?

Lea: Yep, where having a family dinner…well it's not really a family dinner just me, them and my brother.

Ashley: _(concerned)_ Your brother's going to be there?

_(Lea looks at Ashley weird.)_

Lea: Yeah…is there a problem?

Ashley: No, no problem. So what time should I be there?

Lea: Six.

_(Lea kisses Ashley again.)_

Lea: Tonight's gonna be amazing.

Ashley: Yeah, it's gonna be a night to remember.

**Sub Plot- Ellie **

_(Ellie is in her house eating Mac and Cheese, Marco walks in.)_

Ellie: Marco, what are you doing here?

Marco: I took the day off to spend time with my best friend.

(Marco sits next to Ellie.)

Ellie: Oh.

Marco: _(laughing)_ Wow, hold your excitement.

Ellie: I'm just sad.

Marco: El, your find another job.

Ellie: But I loved this job.

Marco: Well I heard Bardell is looking for a new consular.

Ellie: But I love Degrassi.

_(Ellie looks at Marco sad.)_

Ellie: It seems like everything I do falls apart.

Marco: Come on Ellie.

_(Marco gets off of Ellie's couch.)_

Ellie: Where are we going?

Marco: Out.

Ellie: _(winey)_ I don't wanna go.

Marco: Well your going!

_(Ellie rolls her eyes and gets off her couch.)_

Ellie: Hold on, I have to get dressed and do my hair.

**Third Plot- Jane**

_(Mr. Forter walks into Jane's room.)_

Jane: _(scared) _Daddy….

Mr. Forter: Jane you're already late to school, come on get dressed!

Jane: I'm not going to school.

Mr. Forter: Come on Jane, you're going to lose all your credits. You have to go. Besides it's the first day back from winter break.

Jane: My water broke.

Mr. Forter: What?

Jane: _(shaking) _It's too early….this can't be happening, I'm only seven months. This can't be happening.

Mr. Forter: _(freaking out) _Come on. Get in my car, now!

_(Jane looks at her dad worried.)_

**Main Plot- Ashley/Lea **

_(Lea is talking to Nathan.)_

Lea: I'm super glad you're getting help and staying away from Harriet and Mark.

Nathan: Yeah and I was kinda hoping you and Ashley would let me back in our old group.

Lea: I know I will and I'm sure Ashley will too.

_(Ashley walks up to them.)_

Ashley: What will I do?

Lea: Let this amazing guy back into are friend group.

Ashley: Oh…well…I guess. Only because I miss you.

_(Nathan hugs Lea and Ashley.)_

Nathan: Thanks for forgiving me so fast.

Ashley: You can't hate your best friend.

_(Ashley smiles at Nathan.)_

Lea: The 3 misfits back together. Let's never fight again, okay?

_(Ashley looks away, nervous.)_

Ashley: Yeah. Never again.

_(Lea, Ashley and Nathan walk down the hallway.)_

**Sub Plot- Ellie**

_(Marco and Ellie are at a restaurant. Marco is looking over Ellie's shoulder.) _

Ellie: Who are you looking for?

Marco: What?

Ellie: You keep looking at the door like your waiting for someone.

_(Marco smiles)_

Marco: Look behind you.

Ellie: Okay?

_(Ellie looks behind her and sees Craig.)_

Ellie: OMG, Craig!

Craig: Ellie.

_(Ellie hugs Craig. Marco gets up.)_

Marco: I'll leave you two alone.

_(Marco smiles and walks away.)_

**Third Plot- Jane**

_(Mr. Forter runs into the hospital.)_

Mr. Forter: My daughter's giving birth!

Nurse: Okay where is she?

Mr. Forter: In my freaking car, she's having those thingys where it hurts really badly and you can't breathe and ugh! Just give me a damn wheel cheer!

Nurse: Do you mean contractions?

Mr. Forter: I don't know what they're called! Just go get her out of my damn car!

_(The nurse gives Mr. Forter a mean look then walks away to get a wheel chair.)_

**Main Plot- Ashley/Lea **

_(Ashley is at Lea's house.)_

Ashley: The pasta was so good.

Chad: Yeah it really was mom.

_(Ashley looks at Chad, Chad smiles at her.)_

Ashley: May I be excused? I have to use the washroom.

Mrs. Chen: Yes.

Chad: I'll show you where it is.

_(Chad and Ashley get up and walk up stairs.)_

Ashley: You need to stop smiling at me, okay?

Chad: Why? I like smiling at a beautiful girl.

_(Chad kisses Ashley again. Ashley pulls away.)_

Ashley: _(worried)_ No…we can't do this. Not again.

Chad: Why not?

Ashley: _(angry) _Because I love Lea…not you.

_(Chad laughs.) _

Chad: You don't love her.

_(Chad starts to kiss Ashley again, Ashley and Chad walk into his room and fall onto his bed.)_

Ashley: We have to get back down stairs.

Chad: We can have a quickie.

Ashley: Okay.

_(Lea walks into Chad's room and sees.)_

Lea: _(shocked)_ Oh my god….

_(Lea runs out of Chad's room and into hers.)_

**Sub Plot- Ellie**

_(Ellie and Craig are walking in the mall.)_

Craig: Why don't you come back to LA with me?

Ellie: What? No…I can't.

Craig: Why not?

Ellie: Last time I was in LA it didn't end well and we got together and broke up about seven times.

_(Craig smiling)_

Craig: But this time it will be different. I promise.

Ellie: Really?

Craig: Yeah.

_(Ellie looks up at Craig and smiles.) _

**Third Plot- Jane**

_ (A doctor walks up to Jane, holding a baby girl.)_

Jane: Is that Cadence?

Doctor: Yes.

_(The doctor hands Aria Cadence.)_

Jane: She's so pretty.

_(Jack runs into the hospital.) _

Jack: Is that her?

Jane: Yes.

Jack: Yeah I can tell she has your eyes.

Jane: Yeah, she does.

Jack: Where's your dad?

Jane: He's getting food.

_(Gary walks in.)_

Gary: Hey, I came as soon as I got the news.

Jack: Hey, Gary.

Gary: Hey.

_(Jane notices something is wrong with Cadence.)_

Jane: _(scared and crying) _Jack, Cadence isn't breathing! She's not breathing! Jack go get the doctor hurry!

_(Jack runs out of the room, Gary runs over to Jane.)_

**Main Plot- Ashley/Lea**

_(Ashley runs into Lea's room.)_

Ashley: _(crying) _Lea….

_(Lea gets up from her bed and slaps Ashley.)_

Lea: I hate you.

_(Ashley looks at Lea sad.)_

Ashley: Lea…just hear me out.

Lea: _(angry) _You were fucking my brother!

Ashley: Lea, it was a mistake. Don't be mad….

Lea: Get out of my house!

_(Lea starts to cry.)_

Ashley: _(shocked)_ Lea?

Lea: Get out!

Ashley: I'm sorry.

_(Ashley runs out of Lea's house, crying and heartbroken.) _

**Sub Plot- Ellie**

_(Ellie walks into Marco's house.)_

Marco: So how did your day with Craig Manning go?

Ellie: Amazing….I'm leaving with him.

Marco: _(shocked)_ What?

Ellie: I'm going back to LA…with Craig.

Marco: Really?

Ellie: Yes.

Marco: So what Craig just comes and you leave?

Ellie: I guess. But you're coming down to LA this summer, okay.

_(Marco hugs Ellie and starts to cry.)_

Marco: _(crying)_ I just got my bestie back and now you're leaving me again?

Ellie: _(crying) _Don't worry we'll see each other again.

_(Marco and Ellie hug again.)_

Ellie: I have to go and pack.

Marco: Okay, bye.

_(Ellie smiles.)_

Ellie: Bye. I love you Marco.

Marco: I love you too Ellie Nash.

_(Marco smiles at Ellie.)_

**Third Plot- Jane**

_ (Mr. Forter walks into Jane's room.)_

Mr. Forter: Hello, baby.

Jane: Dad?

Mr. Forter: Yes.

Jane: Hi.

Mr. Forter: Do they know what caused it?

Jane: _(crying)_ No, they said it happens in 30 percent of their cases.

Mr. Forter: I'm so sorry.

Jane: _(crying) _They let me hold her. She woke up. She-she. I didn't do anything wrong! That what the doctors told me. I-I didn't...

Mrs. Forter: _(crying) _I know. I know.

Jane: _(crying)_ Everything was fine yesterday but now…it's not. Now...now's she's gone...

_(Mrs. Forter hugs Jane, still crying.)_

**Main Plot- Ashley/Lea**

_(Lea walks into her brother's room.)_

Lea: I hate you.

Chad: Lea, you caught me at a bad time. I'm about to go back to my dorm.

Lea: _(crying)_ I fucking hate you!

Chad: No you don't.

Lea: Yes I do!

_(Lea slaps Chad.)_

Chad: Whatever, I'm so done with all this junior high drama.

_(Chad walks out of his room, Lea punches the wall and falls to the floor crying.)_


	15. The Diary Of Jane

**Main Plot- Jane**

_(Jane and Jack walk into Degrassi)_

Jack: Don't listen to anyone, okay?

_(Jane hears people whispering about her.)_

Jane: Yeah.

Jack: _(smiling) _This will all blow over.

Jane: I'm sure it will.

_(Jane and Jack walk down the hall.)_

**Sub Plot- Marco **

_(After school, Marco is talking to Spinner.)_

Marco: I'm so lost without Ellie here.

Spinner: Well find something to take your mind off Ellie.

Marco: Like what?

Spinner: I don't know find a boyfriend.

Marco: There is someone I like.

_(Spinner smiles.)_

Spinner: Who?

Marco: My boss.

Spinner: _(weirdly)_ Your boss? Marco.

Marco: What? He's really cute.

Spinner: Well then go for it.

Marco: Maybe I should.

_(Marco smiles.)_

Spinner: _(patting Marco's back)_ Oh Marco, something's never change.

_(Marco and Spinner laugh.) _

**Main Plot- Jane **

_(Jane walks into her house and hears her mom and dad fighting.)_

Ms. Forter: _(angry)_ She needs to come stay with me!

Mr. Forter: _(mad)_ No she doesn't, she fine here!

Ms. Forter: This isn't a good place for her! She was under too much stress here, that's why she lost the baby!

Mr. Forter: Really? I was the one helping our daughter while you were trying to pretend like nothing happen!

_(Ms. Forter slaps him.)_

Ms. Forter: She's coming home.

_(Jane walks in and throws her back pack down.)_

Jane: _(crying) _No I'm not!

Ms. Forter: Excuse me?

Jane: I'm not coming home with you!

Ms. Forter: Jane, living with you dad isn't good for you. You lost the baby because of him!

Jane: _(angry)_ It wasn't his fault!

Ms. Forter: Yes it was!

Jane: If it was anyone's fault it was mine! And yours!

Ms. Forter: How could you say that?!

Jane: _(crying and hectically)_ Because you're a horrible mom! You didn't even come see me in the hospital, you cheated on dad, and you wanted to act like I wasn't pregnant! Should I go on?

Ms. Forter: You don't mean that.

Jane: _(Her face is getting red.)_ Yes I do. I fucking hate you!

Ms. Forter: I don't care; pack your things you're coming home!

Jane: No I'm not! I wanna stay with dad, he cares about me.

Ms. Forter: So do I!

Jane: No you don't!

_(Ms. Forter starts to cry and runs out of the house. Jane runs up stairs into her room.) _

**Sub Plot- Marco **

_(The next day, Marco walks up to his boss at lunch.)_

Marco: Hey is anyone sitting here?

Ronan: No.

Marco: Do you care if I sit here?

Ronan: Nope.

_(Marco smiles and sits down.)_

Ronan: We haven't talked much.

Marco: No we really haven't. Wanna go get something to eat after school?

_(Ronan looks at Marco awkwardly.) _

Ronan: _(smiling) _Are you asking me out?

Marco: _(embarrassed) _Um…no. I just wanted to go as friends.

Ronan: Oh.

Marco: Sooo?

Ronan: Yeah sure I'll go.

_(Marco smiles and takes a bite of his sandwich.)_

**Main Plot- Jane **

_(Gabe walks up to Jane at her locker.)_

Gabe: Jane….

_(Jane rolls her eyes and starts to walk away, Gabe grabs her hand.)_

Gabe: _(crying)_ Do you think this isn't hard on me?

Jane: _(angry) _You don't care!

Gabe: It was my baby too.

Jane: You didn't want to be in her life!

Gabe: But she was still my baby!

_(Jane starts to cry and she throws her books down.)_

Jane: I can't deal with this…I can't deal with any of this! It's my fault Cadence died! I know that but you coming along making me feel worse isn't helping!

_(People start to look at Jane and Gabe.)_

Gabe: Jane, that's not what I wanted to do.

Jane: I'm going home….

_(Jane runs out the back doors, crying. Gabe runs after her. The scene switches to Jane at home looking at a bottle of pills.)_

Jane:_ (serious) _This is the only way….

_(Jane grabs the bottle of pills and opens them. She puts the bottle to her mouth and starts taking the pills, Gabe walks in.)_

Gabe: _(scared)_ What are you doing?

_(Gabe knocks the bottle out of out of Jane's hands.)_

Jane: _(crying and heartbroken)_ No…I don't wanna be here anymore!

Gabe: Jane.

Jane: I can't go through every day knowing its my fault Cadence died! I can't!

Gabe: Jane, it's not your fault!

Jane: Yes it is!

_(Gabe hugs Jane.)_

Gabe: _(crying)_ No, it's not. Jane, you didn't kill Cadence…the doctors said it happens in 30 percent of their cases. It wasn't your fault.

Jane: You really don't think it was my fault?

Gabe: No, it's really not your fault.

_(Jane hugs Gabe tighter and falls to the ground, crying.)_

**Sub Plot- Marco **

_(Marco and Ronan are laughing, there at The Dot.)_

Marco: I had fun tonight.

Ronan: So did I.

Marco: We should do this again.

Ronan: Yeah we really should.

_(Marco and Ronan walk out to Marco's car, Ronan gets in.)_

Marco: Well I should probably get you home.

Ronan: Next time we go out do you maybe wanna make it a date?

Marco: Like a date, date?

Ronan: Yeah.

_(Marco smiles at kisses Ronan.)_

Marco: Does that answer your question?

Ronan: Yes.

_(Ronan kisses Marco.)_

**Main Plot- Jane **

_(Jane is at the hospital.)_

Mr. Forter: The doctor said everything looks fine. But you have to stay here, you're on suicide watch.

Jane: I know.

Mr. Forter: It's not your fault Cadence died.

Jane: Yeah…

_(Mr. Forter hugs Jane, Jane is crying.) _

Mr. Forter: It will get better, baby. Don't worry. It will get better.

**A/N: Review if you like my fanfiction (: there's only 4 episodes left before the epic season final! **


	16. For The Love Of A Daughter (1)

Sorry I haven't updated Degrassi: New Beginnings lately. I've just been super busy. Well anyways, read and comment, xoxo. Bye!

**Main Plot- Isabella **

_(Isabella gets off the bus, she walks into her house. Her mom walks up to her.)_

Mia: _(concerned)_ Isabella…can we talk?

Isabella: _(weirdly)_ Yeah, what is it mom?

Mia: _(worried)_ Your dad's back.

Isabella: _(shocked) _What do you mean back?

Mia: He's back in Toronto. He wants to be back into your life.

_(Isabella rolls her eyes and starts to walk around the room.)_

Isabella: _(mad) _So he gone for god knows how long and now he wants back into my life? After all the years he wasn't in my life, he just thinks he can pop up and be like oh hey Isabella…I know I've been a dead beat dad but I still love you. No. I don't wanna see him, ever!

_(Isabella hears a laugh and a man walks into the kitchen.)_

Lucas: _(smiling)_ Not exactly the greeting I was wanting. But hey whatever.

_(Isabella looks at Lucas mad.)_

Isabella: _(angry) _What is he doing here?

Lucas: I came back to see my baby girl.

_(Lucas walks up to hug Isabella, Isabella pushes him away.)_

Isabella: Don't touch me; I'm going to The Dot. I'll come back when he's gone!

_(Isabella walks out of the house and slams the door. Lucas looks at Mia.) _

Lucas: You haven't told her yet have you?

Mia: No...

Lucas: When are you going to?

Mia: I will soon, just give me time.

_(Mia looks at Lucas, Lucas looks away mad.)_

**Sub Plot- Lea**

_(Lea is at The Dot, she's talking to Nathan.)_

Nathan: So have you talked to Ashley?

Lea: _(sassy) _No, why would I?

Nathan: Because you guys use to be best friends…so what because she cheated on you you're totally done with her? I mean I understand if you're mad at her but don't throw away are amazing friendship because of it. Don't you miss me, you and Ashley hanging out?

Lea: _(overly dramatic) _No, I don't. I hate her and my brother.

_(Lea gets up and grabs her things.)_

Nathan: _(concerned) _Where are you going?

Lea: _(mad) _Away…I don't wanna hear about Ashley and right now all you can talk about it Ashley.

Nathan: Oh my god! Lea get over yourself you've been that annoying downer girl for past few weeks! Can you just stop with it? I get it Ashley cheated on you but you don't have to make everyone else depressed around you!

Lea: _(rolling her eyes)_ Whatever, Nathan!

_(Nathan rolls his eyes.)_

Nathan: I have to go anyways…I have a NA meeting. Bye.

Lea: Bye.

**Third Plot- Jane/Gabe**

_(Jane is walking down the road, Gabe runs up next to her.)_

Gabe: So how have you been?

Jane: Good...

Gabe: Cool.

_(Jane and Gabe walk down the road in awkward silence.) _

Gabe: Let's go somewhere.

Jane: What?

Gabe: Let's go somewhere.

Jane: And where are we supposed to go?

Gabe: _(laughing)_ I have no idea.

_(Gabe smiles at Jane. Jane smiles at Gabe.)_

Jane: Well let's find something to do…it is the weekend.

Gabe: The weekend before spring break at that.

_(Jane and Gabe laugh and walk down the road.)_

**Main Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella is at The Dot, Gary walks in and over to her.)_

Gary: Hey, Izzy.

Isabella: _(sad)_ Hey...

Gary: _(concerned)_ What's wrong?

Isabella: Nothing.

_(Gary sits down next to her.)_

Gary: Something's wrong.

Isabella: It's just my dad…he wants back into my life.

Gary: Oh.

Isabella: _(angry)_ I mean he hasn't been in my life since like forever and now he thinks he can just come back in and everything will be fine? Well…he's wrong.

_(Gary looks at Isabella.)_

Gary: I know it might be hard but try to give him a chance

Isabella: Why should I?

Gary: Because a few years ago my mom tried to come back into my life…I didn't want her to be in my life, then I gave her a chance and now were closer than ever.

_(Isabella rolls her eyes.)_

Isabella: But your mom is probable nothing like my dad.

Gary: Just give him a chance.

_(Gary smiles at Isabella and walks away.)_

**Sub Plot- Lea**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm still hurting because of what Ashley did to me. Will I ever be the same? Ugh. I might be mad at Ashley and my stupid brother but should I really let this turn me into an angry annoying bitch and ruin my friendship with Nathan…no I shouldn't. _

_(Lea close her diary and smiles. She texts Nathan.)_

_Lea: Can we meet later? At the dot?_

_Nathan: Yeah sure ig. _

**Third Plot- Jane/Gabe**

_(Jane and Gabe are laughing in the mall.)_

Gabe: I really miss hanging out with you.

Jane: I miss hanging out with you too.

_(Jane smiles at Gabe.)_

Gabe: I know losing Cadence was really hard on you but I'm here for you.

Jane: _(sad) _Yeah it was hard on me...sorry.

Gabe: Sorry for what?

Jane: Losing her...not caring about how you felt.

Gabe: It's not your fault you lost her.

Jane: That's what everyone's telling me.

Gabe: _(lovingly)_ Because it's true.

_(Gabe smiles at Jane.)_

Jane: Well I better get back home.

Gabe: I'll walk you.

_(Gabe and Jane walk out of the mall.)_

**Sub Plot- Lea**

_(Lea walks into The Dot and sees Nathan sitting down.)_

Lea: Hey…I wanted to talk.

Nathan: If it's about how Ashley is a bitch and shit then I don't wanna hear it.

Lea: No, I wanted to say sorry. I'm still hurting from this break up and I was taking all my anger out on you. Do you forgive me?

Nathan: Hmm, maybe.

_(Nathan laughs)_

Nathan: Yes...I forgive you.

Lea: Yay!

Nathan: Maybe we can find you a new girlfriend, a college one.

Lea: Um maybe this summer but not now.

Nathan: Okay.

_(Nathan and Lea smile at each other.)_

Lea: Let's get some ribs, I'm super hungry.

Nathan: Okay.

**Third Plot- Jane/Gabe**

_(Gabe walks Jane up to her door.)_

Jane: _(kindly) _Thanks for today.

Gabe: Welcome, I really had fun.

Jane: Yeah so did I.

_(Jane looks into Gabe's eyes and kisses him, Gabe kisses back. Jane pulls away smiling.)_

Jane: See you tomorrow?

Gabe: Yeah see you tomorrow.

_(Jane smiles at Gabe and walks in.)_

**Main Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella walks into the house.)_

Isabella: _(looking around)_ Is he gone?

Mia: _(serious)_ No.

Isabella: Well then I guess I'm going to the mall. I do need a new pair of shoes.

Mia: _(calm and comforting) _Izzy, wait.

Isabella: What?

Mia: Lucas only has a few months to live, he's dying Izzy. He…he has cancer.

_(Isabella looks at her mom shocked.)_

**…To Be Continued…**


	17. For The Love Of A Daughter (2)

**Main Plot- Isabella **

_(Isabella looks at her mom shocked.)_

Isabella:_ (confused) _Lucas has cancer?

Mia: Yes, your dad has cancer.

(Isabella looks at her mom mad.)

Isabella: _(angry)_ He's not my dad!

Mia: _(concerned)_ Yes he is.

_(Isabella starts to cry.)_

Isabella: _(frantic)_ No, mom, he's not my dad. Peter was more of a dad to me then he was! Hell he still treats me like I'm his daughter to this day and you guys are broken up!

Mia: _(smiling)_ Isabella, just take a deep breath. Your dad just wants to get closer to you.

Isabella: Well that sucks doesn't it?

Mia: What?

Isabella: I don't want anything to do with him!

_(Isabella walks out of her house, Mia chases after her.)_

Mia: _(commanding)_ Where do you think you're going?

Isabella: I don't know! _(Laughing)_ I can't go to any of my friend's houses because they all hate me.

Mia: What why?

Isabella: Do you really wanna know why mom?

Mia: Yes.

Isabella: Because I'm just like you, a crazy slutty bitch that will do anything to get what she wants.

_(Mia slaps Isabella.)_

Mia: _(angry)_ Don't you ever say that to me again!

Isabella: _(snobby)_ Why mom? It's the truth.

_(Isabella pushes past her mom and walks back into the house.)_

**Sub Plot- Jane/Gabe**

_(Jane is laying on her bed smiling, she calls Jack.)_

Jane: _(happily) _Hello Jack.

Jack: Hello Jane, you sound very happy today.

Jane: That's because for the first time, in a long time, I actually am.

Jack: Oh yeah?

Jane: Yeah, Gabe took me out today and he made me feel like a normal teen girl, well at least what I felt like before I lost…. _(sad)_ Cadence.

Jack: Well I'm glad Gabe is making you feel better.

Jane: _(half-smile_) So am I.

_(Jane laughs.)_

Jane: I kinda wanna give me and him another go.

Jack: Well whatever makes you happy. I just wanna see you happy and if being with Gabe makes you happy then go for it.

Jane: Maybe I will.

**Main Plot- Isabella **

_(Isabella is in her room, crying and angry. Her mom walks in.)_

Isabella: _(smartly)_ What do you want?

Mia: _(concerned)_ Izzy, why are you acting out like this?

Isabella: Because Lucas…..

_(Mia sits next to her daughter.)_

Mia: _(smiling) _That's not the only reason.

_(Isabella looks up at her mom sad.)_

Isabella: (sad) And because the two closest friends I've ever had don't like me anymore.

Mia: What?

Isabella: Jack and Jane…I totally screwed Jane over and Jack doesn't hate me but he doesn't ever wanna hang out and, it just really sucks.

_(Mia hugs her daughter.)_

Mia:_ (loving)_ They'll forgive you…just give them some time.

Isabella: Some day, hopefully.

(Mia looks at Isabella.)

Mia: Izzy, are you really not going to give your dad a chance?

Isabella: No.

(Mia gets up.)

Mia: Just think about it, okay?

Isabella: Whatever.

Mia: He just wants to see you, get to know you. Before he dies.

_(Mia walks out, Isabella looks at herself in her mirror.)_

**Sub Plot- Jane/Gabe**

_(The next day, Jane walks up to Gabe at his job at The Dot. He's sitting down at a table.)_

Jane:_ (happy)_ Hey, Gabe.

Gabe: Hey.

Jane: Are you on break?

Gabe: _(sarcastic)_ Well yeah, I wouldn't be sitting here if I wasn't .

_(Gabe laughs, Jane sits down next to him.)_

Jane: I was kinda wondering if you maybe wanted to go see a movie tonight.

Gabe: Yeah I guess we can hang tonight.

_(Jane smiles)_

Jane: I was kinda hoping we could go on a date.

_(Gabe looks at Jane.)_

Gabe: _(excited)_ Really?

Jane: Yes. I wanna give us another try.

_(Gabe smiles and kisses Jane.)_

Gabe: I'll see you at 8.

Jane: Sure will.

_(Jane smiles at Gabe and walks out of The Dot.)_

**Main Plot- Isabella **

_(Isabella walks up to her mom.)_

Isabella: _(awkward)_ Where is he?

Mia: Lucas?

Isabella: Yes.

Mia: _(smiling) _Do you really wanna see him?

Isabella: _(smartly)_ Yes. I guess.

_(Mia smiles)_

Mia: Lets go I'll take you to him.

_(Mia and Isabella walk outside to Mia's car.)_

**Sub Plot- Jane/Gabe **

_(Jane is over at Jack's house.)_

Jane: When is Emma gonna have the baby?

Jack: She's suppose to have it sometime soon.

Jane: Oh.

Jack: _(confused)_ Yep, so why are you here.

Jane: _(smiling at Jack)_ To ask my amazing friend what I should wear on my date with Gabe tonight.

_(Jack smiles)_

Jack: Something sexy. But not too sexy.

_(Jane pulls out a black and blue dress out of her bag.)_

Jane: Like this?

Jack: Omg, yes, that's perfect. Do you have shoes to go with it?

_(Jane pulls out a pair of 3-inch black hills.)_

Jane: Yep.

_(Jack winks at Jane.)_

Jack: I would so date you if I wasn't gay.

_(Jack and Jane laugh.)_

Jane: Thanks for the help Jack.

Jack: Welcome. Now go get ready for your date.

_(Jane and Jack hug.)_

**Main Plot- Isabella **

_(Isabella walks up to Lucas at the hospital.)_

Lucas: _(smiling) _Izzy?

_(Isabella sits next to Lucas.)_

Isabella: Look, I don't know if we'll be close or anything but I'll try to have a relationship with you, okay?

Lucas: Yeah.

Isabella: _(weirdly) _I just have one question, why did you leave me?

Lucas: _(lovingly)_ Because I wasn't ready to be a dad. I wasn't ready at all. But if I could, I would take it all back. I wish I was there for you.

Isabella: _(a tear runs down Isabella's cheek) _Really?

Lucas: Yes.

_(Isabella smiles and hugs Lucas.)_

Isabella:_ (smiling) _Well let's get to know each other.

**Sub Plot- Jane/Gabe **

_(After the date, Gabe walks Jane to her door.)_

Gabe: _(happily)_ So are we back together?

Jane: _(shyly)_ Yeah, if you wanna be.

Gabe: I wanna.

Jane: Well that's good.

_(Jane smiles and kisses Gabe.)_

Jane: I'll see you tomorrow, okay?

Gabe: Okay. Text me tonight.

Jane: I will.

_(Gabe kisses Jane again, Jane walks in her house and texts Gabe.)_

_Jane: I miss you already._

_(Gabe is walking away from her house when he gets the text. He smiles.)_

_Gabe: I miss you more. _

_(Gabe sends the message and walks down her road smiling.)_


	18. Don't Panic

**Main Plot- Jack/Isabella/Jane **

_(Before school, Jack and Jane walk into The Dot.)_

Jack: _(happy)_ Yeah, spring break was horrible. Having a crying newborn baby in your house isn't fun. But Emma and Spinner seem to be happy with Jemma.

Jane: _(laughing)_ Emma really named her Jemma? Wow, that's such a unique name.

Jack: You can say that again.

_(Jack and Jane see Isabella, Isabella walks up to them.)_

Isabella: _(nice)_ Hey guys.

Jane: _(mean and snobbish)_ Why are you talking to us?

Isabella: _(sad) _Come on, Jane, can't you forgive me already? You forgave Gabe.

_(Jane rolls her eyes.)_

Jane: Let's go somewhere else, _(looking Isabella up and down) _somewhere where there's less trash.

Jack: _(unease) _Okay.

_(Jack smiles at Isabella, Jane and Jack start to walk out when they hear someone scream and see a guy with a gun.)_

Guy: No body move!

_(Jack and Jane look at each other scared.)_

Jack: _(horrified)_ Oh my god! Were gonna die!

_(Isabella is standing behind Jack and Jane motionless.) _

**Sub Plot- Nathan**

_(Nathan is talking to Ashley.)_

Nathan: Yeah I've done great in NA.

Ashley: I'm happy to hear that.

_(Ashley smiles at Nathan.)_

Ashley: I have to go to class early. See you after school?

Nathan: Yeah.

_(Ashley walks away, Harriet walks up to Nathan.)_

Harriet: You're still hanging with that freak?

Nathan: _(angry)_ She's not a freak she's my friend.

Harriet: No I'm your friend…coke is your friend.

_(Nathan rolls his eyes.)_

Nathan: _(annoyed) _So your still doing that?

Harriet: Your not?

Nathan: No and leave me alone.

_(Nathan walks away from Harriet, Harriet watches him smiling.)_

**Main Plot- Jack/Isabella/Jane **

_(Jack, Jane and Isabella are hiding behind the counter.)_

Isabella: _(whispering and scared)_ Jane….

Jane: _(whispering and scared) _What?

Isabella:_ (whispering)_ Will you please forgive me? Can we be friends again, like we were?

Jane: _(whispering)_ Yes, I guess. Don't ever do anything like you did again, okay?

Isabella:_(whispering)_ Okay.

_(Jack looks at them smiling.)_

Jack: _(whispering)_ So are friendship is back on?

Jane:_ (whispering)_ Yeah, if we make it out of here alive.

Jack: _(whispering, his voice is shaking)_ We will, we just have to stick together. Okay?

Isabella: _(whispering)_ Yeah.

Jane: _(whispering)_ Totally.

_(Jane, Jack and Isabella smile at each other. The scene switches to Mia, Emma and Spinner standing outside The Dot, Emma is holding Jemma,)_

Mia: _(scared) _Do you think there okay?

Emma: _(worried)_ Yeah, they have to be.

Spinner: _(unsure)_ Yeah….

_(Spinner has a flashback of when he was held hostage at The Dot. Spinner quickly walks up to a police officer.)_

Spinner: Has anyone been hurt?

Officer: Were not sure.

Spinner: _(angry) _Why don't you go in there? Why don't you do something?

Officer: Were doing the best we can, sir.

Spinner: (angry) Look here, sir, the boy I think of as son is in there, if he gets hurt because you guys don't do anything we'll have some problems.

_(Spinner walks away from the officer mad.)_

**Sub Plot- Nathan**

_(Nathan and Ashley are talking.)_

Nathan: Did you hear about The Dot?

Ashley: Yeah it's pretty scary.

Nathan: I know right, I heard Jack Simpson, Isabella Jones and that Jane girl who got pregnant is in there.

Ashley: Wow, that's so freaking scary. I have to go to my locker, see you at lunch.

_(Ashley walks away, Nathan walks up to his locker. Lea walks up to him.)_

Nathan: Hey Lea.

Lea: Hey.

_(Nathan opens his locker, a bag of coke falls out. There's a note on it. Lea picks it up.)_

Lea: A little gift, Harriet. You're still doing coke?

Nathan: _(annoyed and angry) _No it's just Harriet.

Lea: Oh okay.

_(Lea smiles at hands Nathan the coke, he puts it in his pocket.)_

**Main Plot- Jack/Isabella/Jane **

_(Jack, Isabella and Jane hiding behind a counter, Isabella hit's her head.)_

Guy: _(angry)_ Who's behind the counter?

_(Isabella, Jack and Jane look at each other scared.)_

Guy: _(crazy and serious)_ Come out or I'll just shot.

_(Isabella, Jack and Jane get out from underneath the counter.) _

Guy: _(crazy) _Give me all your money, your rings, everything you have that's worth something.

_(Isabella, Jack and Jane give him everything they have that's worth money. But Jack doesn't give the guy a ring.)_

Guy: Give me that gold ring.

Jack: No, this is my dad's wedding ring.

Guy: _(mad)_ I don't fucking care! Give it to me, now!

Jack: _(angry)_ No!

_(The guy pulls Jack closer to him by his hair.) _

Jack: Let go.

Guy: Ring.

Jack: Fuck no!

_(The guy throws Jack on the floor and starts to kick Jack over and over. Officers come in and stop the guy. Spinner walks in and see's that Jack is hurt.)_

Spinner: _(shocked and worried) _What happened?

Jane: _(crying) _He was kicking Jack, repeatedly. Is he okay?

Spinner: Come on we need to get him to the hospital.

_(Spinner picks up Jack and runs out of The Dot.)_

**Sub Plot- Nathan**

_(Nathan takes his phone out of his pocket and the bag of coke falls out.)_

Nathan: Hmm….

_(Nathan looks at the coke and opens the bag. He looks up and sees himself in the mirror.)_

Nathan: I can't ruin everything I've worked for. I can't.

_(Nathan goes into his bathroom and pours the coke into his toilet. He smiles.) _

**Main Plot- Jack/Isabella/Jane **

_(Jack wakes up in the hospital.)_

Jack:_ (confused) _What happened?

Emma: Jack's awake.

Spinner: Good.

Jack: _(confused) _What happened?

Spinner: _(caring) _You were beat up at The Dot, during the hostage situation.

Jack: Oh yeah I remember that now.

Spinner: Yep, but your okay now.

_(Spinner smiles at Jack, Jack smiles back.)_

Jack: Where are Jane and Izzy?

Spinner: They went home with their parents.

Jack: Oh.

**Sub Plot- Nathan**

_(Nathan walks up to Harriet.)_

Harriet: _(smiling) _Back for more?

Nathan: No I'm back to tell you stop talking to me, okay? Stop. Were not friends and you can tell everyone else in your little group that too.

Harriet: _(angry)_ Whatever if you wanna hang out with the lisbos then do it, I don't care.

_(Harriet rolls her eyes and walks away, Nathan walks up to Ashley.)_

Nathan: Hey Ash.

**Main Plot- Jack/Isabella/Jane **

_(Jack, Isabella and Jane walk up to Degrassi.)_

Jack: Get ready to get weird looks because of what went down yesterday.

Jane: But hey on the upside this year is almost over.

Isabella: Oh boy was this a crazy first year at Degrassi.

Jack: And there are three more just like it to come.

Jane: But no matter what let's not let anything come in-between us again, okay?

Isabella and Jack: Deal.

_(Isabella, Jack and Jane hug each other and walk into Degrassi.)_


	19. Trainwreck

**A/N: Here's the last episode of season 1! But don't worry season 2 will start very very soon! Love all of my fans, you guys are amazing. Please read and review. Thanks xoxo.**

**Main Plot- Gary/Jack**

_(Jack is talking to Emma and Spinner in the kitchen.)_

Jack: _(breathing heavily) _I'm gay.

Emma: Okay.

Spinner: Kay.

_(Jack looks at them shocked.)_

Jack: _(weirdly)_ Okay?

Emma: _(smiling) _Yeah.

Jack: _(shocked)_ All you have to say is okay?

Spinner: Were not going to judge you, Jack, we love you no matter what.

_(Jack smiles)_

Jack: Thanks guys.

_(Emma hears Jemma crying.)_

Emma: And duty calls. I'll be right back.

_(Emma smiles at Jack and Spinner and walks up to Jemma's room.)_

**Sub Plot- Marco **

_(Marco wakes up next to Ronan)_

Ronan: _(smiling) _Good morning beautiful.

Marco: _(waking up)_ Good morning.

_(Marco and Ronan kiss.)_

Marco: Do we have to go to work today? It's the last day, can't we skip?

Ronan: No, it's the last day. I have to be there and so do you.

Marco: _(jokingly)_ Ugh, you're such a party popper.

_(Marco smiles and kisses Ronan.)_

Marco: _(serious and lovingly) _I love you.

Ronan: _(smiling) _I love you too.

_(Marco smiles to himself.)_

**Main Plot- Gary/Jack**

_(Gary is talking to Gabe, Isabella and Jane.)_

Gary: I really wanna ask Jack to the dance. I'm just scared he'll say no.

Gabe: Look, dude, you and Jack are like meant to be.

Jane: Yeah you guys really are.

Isabella: _(jokingly)_ And I mean if he says no I'll go to the dance with you.

_(Gary smiles at Isabella.)_

Gary: Thanks but you're not my type.

Isabella: _(laughing) _Damn.

Gary: _(serious) _I really like Jack but he broke up with me because he felt like he wasn't in the right mind state for a boyfriend. I think he's a lot better now.

Jane: Well there's more to it.

Gary: _(excited)_ Really? What's the other reason?

Jane: I can't tell you, ask him.

Gary: _(sign) _Okay.

_(Jack walks up to them.)_

Jack: Hey guys what are we talking about?

Gary: Nothing important just the summer dance.

_(Gary smiles at Jack, Jack smiles back.)_

**Sub Plot- Marco**

_(Marco walks up to Ronan at lunch.)_

Marco: Hey babe.

Ronan: Hey sweetie.

Marco: How's the last day of school going for you?

Ronan: _(smiling) _Horrible, this is the first time all day I've seen you, excluding this morning.

_(Marco smiles)_

Marco: _(happy)_ You're so sweet.

Ronan: _(sexual)_ And you're so hot.

_(Marco laughs)_

Ronan: Look after school come see me, I have something important I wanna ask you.

Marco: Oh really? What is it?

Ronan: You'll have to wait and see.

_(Ronan kisses Marco.) _

Marco: Well I can't wait until after school.

Ronan: Neither can I.

**Main Plot- Gary/Jack **

_(Gary walks up to Jack in the lunch room.)_

Gary: _(excited)_ Hey can I ask you something?

Jack: Yeah what is it?

Gary: Will you go to the summer dance with me?

_(Jack looks at Gary shocked, Jack quickly looks away.)_

Jack:_ (emotionless) _No.

_(Jack starts to walk away, Gary pulls him back.)_

Gary: Why not Jack?

Jack: Because….I'm just not ready to start a relationship.

Gary: You seem fine to me.

Jack: _(laughing)_ Well I am a really good actor.

Gary: _(angry) _What's the real reason Jack?

Jack: _(serious)_ If you knew the real me, you wouldn't love me. Okay? That's the real reason.

Gary: The real you? _(confused)_ What?

_(Jack pushes Gary's arm off him and walks away from Gary, leaving him their feeling heartbroken.) _

**Sub Plot- Marco **

_(Marco walks into Ronan's office.)_

Marco: It's after school.

(Ronan walks up to Marco and gets on one keen.)

Marco: _(shocked and happy)_ Oh my god.

_(Ronan pulls a ring out of his pocket.)_

Ronan: _(sincere and serous_) I know we haven't been dating long but I love you and feel like I know better than anyone. Marco you're my soul mate. Will you marry me?

_(Marco smiles at Ronan.)_

Marco: _(happy)_ Yes. Yes I'll marry you Ronan!

_(Ronan puts the ring on Marco's finger and kisses him.)_

Marco: Come on we have to go tell Spinner and Emma.

_(Marco runs out of Ronan's office happy, Ronan watches smiling.)_

**Main Plot- Jack/Gary **

_(Gary and Isabella are dancing at the summer dance.)_

Isabella: Sorry about Jack.

Gary: _(sad)_ It's kay.

_(Isabella smiles)_

Isabella: _(comforting)_ He does love you. Just give him some time.

_(Jack comes in the dance and runs over to Gary and Isabella.)_

Jack: Izzy, can I talk to Gary alone?

Isabella: Um, yeah.

_(Isabella walks away.)_

Jack: _(frantic) _Look Gary, I know after I tell you this it will change our relationship but if you really wanna know I'll tell you.

Gary: Tell me.

Jack: I'm bipolar.

Gary: That's all it is?

Jack: Yeah.

Gary: _(nice and caring)_ Really? Why would that chance us? I thought you were going to say you killed someone or something.

Jack: _(happy and confused) _You don't care?

Gary: No. I kinda figured you were bipolar because of how you freaked that one night at the train station. I lo…like you Jack. I like you a lot.

Jack: Well that sucks.

Gary: _(sad)_ Why?

Jack: Because I love you.

_(Gary smiles and kisses Jack.)_

Gary: Can I have this dance?

Jack: Yes, yes you can.

_(Jack and Gary start dancing.)_

Gary: My parents are out tonight and won't be back till Monday. So if you wanna come over and….

(Jack interrupts Gary.)

Jack: Have sex?

Gary: _(shocked)_ Yes, if you want to.

Jack: I do.

_(Jack smiles at Gary and kisses him.)_

Jack: I'll tell Emma I'm staying with Isabella.

Gary: Okay.

**Sub Plot- Marco**

_(Marco is talking to Spinner and Emma.)_

Spinner: I can't believe my buddy is getting married.

Marco:_ (laughing) _I'm still trying to process the fact you got married.

_(Spinner and Marco laugh.)_

Emma: Hey babe, Jack staying with Isabella.

Spinner: Okay,

Emma: So when do you guys plan on getting married?

Marco: This fall.

_(Marco smiles at Spinner and Emma.)_

**Main Plot- Gary/Jack **

_(Gary and Jack are making out, they open the door to Gary's room.)_

Gary: Are you sure about this?

Jack: I'm sure.

_(Gary smiles, kisses Jack and shuts his door.)_

**THE END OF SEASON ONE! **


End file.
